


The Basin

by LWCT



Category: Jurassic Park (Movies)
Genre: Dinosaurs, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2587304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LWCT/pseuds/LWCT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <img/>
</p><p>The Basin is set in the wildly alive Amazon Basin, where dinosaurs or dinosaur-like creatures have been discovered. The three lead characters from Jurassic Park – Alan Grant, Ellie Sattler, and Ian Malcolm – are contacted to study the situation. They’re told these dinosaurs are believed to have escaped from the island of Isla Nublar, the location for Jurassic Park. The dinosaurs are roaming toward a populated area and must be diverted or stopped. The scientists soon discover that something is unusual about these dinosaurs, and the dinosaurs’ foraging habits are destroying large swaths of Amazon rainforest. When they learn of the dinosaurs’ true origin, it’s more alarming than they had presumed. Their position on the dinosaurs changes, but so does that of another party. Then it’s a battle for the dinosaurs’ fate and whether they’ll once again become extinct. </p>
            </blockquote>





	The Basin

**Author's Note:**

> The Basin is a story sequel to the first Jurassic Park movie. The movie was such a joy ride that I immediately wondered if a sequel would be produced and what the story might be. Two ideas quickly sprang to mind.
> 
> Some months later, I was flipping through a magazine and read that Amblin Entertainment intended to produce a sequel to Jurassic Park, but that Michael Crichton wasn’t certain he would write a sequel to his novel. If he did, Amblin wasn’t certain they would use it as the basis for their next movie.
> 
> I was writing another story — what would have been my first screenplay, but after reading that article, if Amblin was entertaining various possibilities, it occurred to me that my story idea might actually be of interest to them. So I immediately got to work fleshing out one of the story ideas and turning it into a full-blown screenplay. I found an agent who liked the screenplay and who contacted Amblin Entertainment to see if they would read it. They owned the sequel rights so were the only party who could produce it. At that point, Amblin had a story idea already in development, which turned out to be based on Michael Crichton’s upcoming sequel. 
> 
> Since The Basin picks up after the first Jurassic Park, it would have proven difficult to use it as the basis for another sequel. It's now a piece of fan fiction. 
> 
> The original movie proved too scary for young children, so I made The Basin suitable for a younger crowd. The story is still a bit scary in parts, but I think most kids around eight years old should be able to read it (or have it read to them) without too much fright – or just enough to make them squirm with delight. The intellectual and philosophical aspects of the story were incorporated mainly as symbolism — the adult audience will see it only if inclined to do so. 
> 
> Fellow writers in the screenwriting world enjoyed the read, so now I make it available to you.

FADE IN:

EXT. AERIAL VIEW OF AMAZON RAINFOREST - MORNING (PRESENT DAY)

Torrents of rain ROAAAAAR onto the lush, green jungle canopy. 

On closer view, the ocean of leaves is sprinkled with thick-leafed bromeliads and thousands of brilliantly colored orchids. 

JUST BELOW THE CANOPY

A two-foot tall spider monkey hangs upside down by its long tail. It sways gently under an umbrella of leaves as rain splashes down around it. 

TWENTY FEET ABOVE THE FOREST FLOOR 

Raindrops splatter down the rough, brown hide of what appears to be a huge tree trunk. 

The object sways. 

A wider view reveals monolithic trees swaying and shuddering in the RAGING downpour. 

All around, the jungle of plant life is alive with the SCREECH of monkeys as they swing through branches, the CAW of birds as they flutter between trees, the CRASH of mammals as they careen through underbrush. 

LATER

The rain has stopped. Bright light filters through dripping tree tops. 

EXT. MOVING AERIAL VIEW FROM ABOVE THE FOREST 

Bright blue sky over a sea of deep green jungle. 

A sudden clearing — hundreds of acres of barren land. 

EXT. JUNGLE FLOOR

A SURVEYOR, his shirt clingy with sweat, peers through the eyepiece of a survey scope. He waves his arm. 

An ASSISTANT, holding a survey rod, notices the gesture. He takes a few steps to his left.

Around them, 70-foot trees rise into the dense leafy canopy; but the forest floor is mostly bare of vegetation except for feathery ferns and leafy debris fallen from surrounding trees. 

The surveyor waves his arm again. The assistant wipes a roll of sweat from his forehead. He moves a little more to his left and looks for a place to plant the rod. He squints, glances up toward the sun — and freezes. His eyes bulge in terror. 

SURVEYOR’S POINT OF VIEW THROUGH THE EYEPIECE

The assistant disappears — straight up — out of the scope’s sight.

THE SURVEYOR 

slowly looks up from the eyepiece. His breath catches as he stumbles back, turns, and runs. He trips over low ferns, jumps up, looks back, and rushes on, away from the unseen object.

EXT. AERIAL VIEW FROM ABOVE THE FOREST

A small cluster of tree tops rustle with movement. The movement continues in a straight line through the jungle.

EXT. MIAMI, FLORIDA - DAY (SEVERAL DAYS LATER)

Aerial view of the Miami skyline and seaside hotels. 

INT. HOTEL CONFERENCE AREA - DAY

Posters on stands display drawings and information about dinosaurs. GUESTS mingle; many hold leaflets and folders. 

A MAN hurries toward one of the conference rooms. Next to the room is a stand displaying a colorful drawing of a dinosaur that, from the scale of surrounding trees, is about 12 feet high, with a pointed, horse-like head and a six-foot, tubular horn or “crest” that curves gently from its nose bridge back over its head and shoulders. A caption reveals the dinosaur’s name, “Parasaurolophus.”

The man opens the door, peaks inside.

INT. INSIDE CONFERENCE ROOM

A person seated at the back of the room motions for the guy peering through the door to come in. The man enters, looks for a seat. 

VIEW FROM BACK OF ROOM TOWARD PODIUM

ALAN GRANT stands on a podium at the front of the room. He’s in the middle of giving a presentation. On a table next to him lies a slightly curved, six-foot long wood tube, that on closer view consists of two tubes glued side-by-side with a “U” at one end and a mouthpiece and opening at the other end. 

GRANT’S POINT OF VIEW FROM THE PODIUM 

Half the front row is taken up by a group of CHILDREN (10 years old). They appear interested and studious. Grant’s attention is occasionally drawn to their serious posturing.

GRANT

...we know parasaurolophus traveled in herds — an indication they formed social groups. Therefore, it’s possible the crest was used as a mode of communication. For instance, to transmit mating calls, or perhaps to warn of danger, or signal the location of edible plants.

He looks into the audience. They don’t look convinced.

GRANT (cont.) 

No, really, the crest was nothing more than an extended nasal cavity. It was capable of producing various notes which could be heard over a wide distance. Here! I’ll show you.

He lifts the tube off the table and rests the “U” end on the floor ahead of him. He takes a deep breath and BLOWS through the mouthpiece. The tube releases a long, low, REVERBERATING NOTE resembling a fog horn with indigestion. 

Grant looks into a roomful of prim faces.

A young girl in the front row raises her hand. Grant glances around the room, but doesn’t notice her. He hears a COUGH. He spies the source. 

GRANT

Yes? Miss...?

CHILD

Ms. Martha McGuire.

GRANT

Yes, Ms. McGuire. You have a question?

The child wears a pair of prissy granny glasses. She pushes the glasses closer to her face, takes a serious demeanor. 

CHILD

Dr. Grant, wouldn’t the dinosaurs need brains to think about warning other dinosaurs of danger? ‘Cause I heard dinosaurs didn’t have very big brains. I mean, if they didn’t have brains, how would they even have known they were in danger?

GRANT

Well it’s true that parasaurolophus’ brain wasn’t very large. 

The child hesitates.

CHILD

How large, Dr. Grant?

The row of kids brace themselves for the answer. A few fold their arms like detectives waiting for the criminal’s confession.

GRANT

The brain cavity would hold about 120 milliliters of brain matter — the size of a small handful of walnuts.

CHILD

They were nut heads?

Several kids snicker. Others look unimpressed with the revelation. One yawns. 

Grant’s slightly miffed by this characterization.

GRANT

In one sense, they may not have had large brains, but it doesn’t take much brain matter to run a big animal like a dinosaur. We modern humans have been around for only 100,000 or so years. Parasaurolophus survived for thirty million years, having only a modest-size brain. And even without higher intellect, there’s still... instinct. 

The kids continue to look exasperated.

GRANT (cont.) 

Oh, I wouldn’t dismiss instinct! 

He paces the podium.

GRANT (cont.) 

For instance, take deinosuchus — a dinosaur that lived along the Cretaceous riverbanks. Um... try to imagine a very, very ugly crocodile about fifty feet long with a six-foot head.

When he says “fifty,” he indicates the entire width of the podium, and indicates the dino’s six-foot head size by motioning with his hand above his head. On second thought, he quickly lowers his hand to his own height.

GRANT (cont.) 

Now, even though deinosuchus was a large dinosaur, when it came time to feed, this ancient crocodile sometimes took a bite... bigger than it could chew. So, _instinctually..._

Grant lifts one arm high and drops the other arm low, mimicking deinosuchus’ huge mouth. Then he crooks his fingers to represent deinosuchus teeth. His eyes grow predatory, threatening as he changes his stance to mimic an advancing deinosuchus. He peers deeply into the crowd, causing a stir. 

GRANT (cont.)

...a second deinosuchus would swim up and its teeth would latch onto the prey. 

His “finger-teeth” suddenly clamp together, startling the audience.

GRANT (cont.)

Then the deinosuchus would twist and twirl in opposite directions until the prey _ripped_ into bite-size morsels. 

He mimics the twirling, tearing motion. 

GRANT (cont.)

Of course, if deinosuchus came across a snack the size of a man, it simply could have... chewed him whole. 

He gazes at the faces before him and grins mischievously. 

The kids are now wide-eyed. So are the adults.

INT. HALL OUTSIDE CONFERENCE ROOM - DAY

The lecture is over. People walk out the door.

INT. CONFERENCE ROOM - CONTINUOUS

ELLIE SATTLER stands alone inside the doorway. She searches the faces of people strolling up the aisle. She spots Grant. He sees her, walks over. She looks as if she’s given up.

ELLIE

You did it again. 

GRANT

Well, I think they enjoyed it. I liked being scared when I was a kid. Didn’t you?

ELLIE

Not out of my wits, honey.

They walk away in conversation.

INT. HOTEL DINING AREA - DAY - SHORT TIME LATER

Food is set on tables around the room. GUESTS drift about; some hold drinks and small plates of hors d’oeuvres. Ellie is in conversation with TWO PEOPLE. 

In the background behind Ellie, THREE PEOPLE are in conversation. One of the men, PHILIP STEED (40s, well-built and ruggedly handsome) notices Ellie. He excuses himself then walks over to Ellie just as the two people next to her leave.

STEED

(British accent)

Ellie! Marvelous that you’re here. 

He leans in, seizing the opportunity to give Ellie a kiss on her cheek. She obliges with a smile. 

STEED (cont.) 

I thought you’d gotten stuck at that dreadful dig site with Dr. Grant.

ELLIE

We uncovered parasaurolophus fossils. Alan was asked to discuss his findings.

STEED

Your specialty is paleobotany. Is it really necessary for you to be among the dusty dinosaurs?

He looks pointedly at Grant, who approaches, looking unpleasant.

STEED (cont.)

Alan, good to see you. 

Steed extends his hand. Grant shakes it without enthusiasm. 

GRANT

Hello, Steed. 

Steed puts an arm around Ellie in a manner that suggests they’re confidants. 

STEED (to Grant)

Ellie tells me you almost weren’t able to make the lecture — too busy digging in the dirt.

Ellie looks pained by this comment.

GRANT

I’ve found it’s difficult to form theories about dinosaur behavior from the vantage of an armchair.

STEED

I haven’t had any such difficulties. My students in the field are quite capable and take thorough notes.

Ellie makes an effort to act relaxed, but there’s tension between her and Grant in the presence of this man.

ELLIE

Alan discovered three sets of nearly-complete fossils.

STEED 

I understand certain members of your audience weren’t impressed with your excavations. They’re calling your newest discoveries the “nut head” gang. 

Grant’s lips tighten. 

Steed turns to Ellie, gives her waist a squeeze.

STEED

I read your article on Tinospora. You must tell me more about it. Fascinating!

An attractive WOMAN (30s) in the background looks over at Steed. She gives a little wave. He glances at her, smiles. She walks over. Steed’s arm leaves Ellie’s waist. He turns toward the woman, puts his arm around her waist, draws her close. She relaxes against him. They give each other a friendly kiss on the lips.

STEED (cont.)

Julie, you’re looking marvelous as always. Let me introduce my colleagues, Ellie Sattler and Alan Grant.

JULIE

Nice to meet you.

STEED

Julie took the photos for my latest book.

ELLIE

They were very nice.

JULIE

I think it’s my best work yet. But that’s because I had a very attentive co-worker.

STEED and JULIE

collapse into conversation as if no one else is around.

STEED 

A talented photographer.

JULIE 

And writer.

He lifts her chin, gazes lovingly into her eyes.

STEED

The best.

Still embracing, they turn to leave. Steed turns back toward Ellie.

STEED (cont.)

Do come to my talk. I’ll be speaking in twenty minutes.

Ellie nods in his direction, and then looks at Grant. She seems sympathetic. Grant glares at her.

A man in the background, FERNANDO CHAVEZ (40s, Latin, business suit) approaches them. He smiles, but his eyes reveal something grave occupies his thoughts.

FERNANDO

Dr. Sattler? Dr. Grant?

Ellie and Grant glance at each other.

GRANT

Yes.

FERNANDO

My name is Fernando Chavez. I have a unique proposal I’d like to discuss with you. Do you have time for a chat? 

Grant smiles.

GRANT

Yes. We were just leaving.

Grant glances at Ellie. She isn’t smiling.

INT. CAFE - DAY

Ellie, Grant, and Fernando sit at a table near a window. A WAITER pours coffee.

ELLIE

But who are you representing?

FERNANDO

Let me explain first that I’m from the Brazilian embassy. We are very happy to have become acquainted with your experience at Isla Nublar. 

Ellie and Grant are taken off guard. They knit their brows, pretending not to know anything about it. 

GRANT 

Our experience?

FERNANDO

Ah! I understand your reservation. You were asked to keep that incident quiet. Very good. After years of studying fossils, it mustn’t be easy to remain silent when you’ve seen the fossils... come alive!

GRANT

We, ah...

ELLIE

Really don’t know what you’re...

GRANT and ELLIE

Talking about.

Fernando glances at them, nods his head in approval.

FERNANDO

So. You are just what we need.

He pulls an official-looking letter from his jacket pocket.

FERNANDO (cont.)

Mr. Solinas with the Costa Rican government asked me to give this to you. 

He hands the letter to Grant. Ellie and Grant scan it together.

FERNANDO (cont.)

He also stated that they have finished running studies on the Serenna veri... uh... 

ELLIE

Veriformans.

FERNANDO 

Yes, the prehistoric plant species on Isla Nublar. As you suspected, it is poisonous. Mr. Hammond wasn’t always careful about how his experiments affected the environment. 

Ellie and Grant begin to feel more confident in what Fernando is telling them.

FERNANDO (cont.)

We also contacted our consulate here in Miami. They know of our situation and will make arrangements as soon s they are given word.

ELLIE

So what is the situation?

FERNANDO

The Brazilian government is having a problem in the Amazon Basin. Some of the workers for the Kiro logging company have reported seeing giant animals. There have been a few unfortunate incidents. 

GRANT

Giant animals?

FERNANDO

Yes. And other strange species. The workers are calling them dragons.

ELLIE

Dragons?

Ellie glances at Grant, who now glares sharply at Fernando. 

GRANT 

You’re not saying you think they’re dinosaurs?

Fernando leans in secretively. Ellie and Grant huddle in closer. They all keep their voices low. 

FERNANDO

This is what our initial investigation has concluded. We believe these dinosaurs escaped from Isla Nublar. 

Fernando seems uncomfortable saying this.

ELLIE

But we heard all the dinosaurs had been killed soon after we left the island. 

FERNANDO

We don’t know how this happened. But we do know that the dinosaurs, even now, seem to be migrating. If they continue their pattern, we have estimated that in six weeks they will reach populated areas.

GRANT

So why come to us?

FERNANDO

We need a field study. We need to know their habits, their dietary needs. If they’re migrating, we need to be able to predict their movements so that we can contain them.

Ellie and Grant glance at each other and then back at Fernando. 

ELLIE

Contain them?

FERNANDO

Or remove them from the area — quietly. Admittedly, they might be a bit different in a habitat like the Amazon.

GRANT

Any carnivores?

FERNANDO

Yes... 

(he dabs a bead of sweat  
from his forehead)

that is one of the problems. We also receive substantial funding for conservation projects in the Amazon from a private donor. The dinosaurs seem to be concentrated in one of the preserves. If our problem isn’t solved quietly, we’re afraid this funding will stop. Now, we are willing to compensate you for your time; but mostly, we hope you will come because you are needed, not only because of your experience at Isla Nublar, but you have much skill in the field. This is, of course, very useful. 

Grant particularly likes this comment. He grins.

GRANT

When would you need us?

Fernando strains to keep his answer calm.

FERNANDO

Soon. We hope it will be soon.

GRANT

We do have a... a few things to...

ELLIE

But then we...

Remembering their experience on Isla Nublar, Ellie and Grant appear reticent. But then they smile and nod their heads in affirmation. 

EXT. AMAZON BASIN – MORNING (A FEW DAYS LATER)

Sound of PLANE ENGINES. A small plane flies over the jungle. 

EXT. AERIAL VIEW OF THE AMAZON BASIN

The sea of dense jungle is cut by the silty, milk-chocolate-brown Amazon river.

EXT. DIRT ROAD IN THE JUNGLE - NOON

A diesel land rover BUMPS along a clay and sand road. Ellie and Grant gaze at the jungle scenery from the back of the rover. The DRIVER turns off onto a smaller dirt road and comes to a stop at a...

MAKE-SHIFT WOOD STAND ON THE SIDE OF THE ROAD

The ATTENDANT stands when he sees the vehicle approach. The driver glances back at Ellie and Grant. 

DRIVER

Quick stop. 

GRANT

What is this?

DRIVER

A sap station.

ELLIE

_ Sap _ station?

The driver jumps out of the rover. He removes two empty gas cans from the back of the rover then walks to the stand.

After a brief exchange of information and cruzeiros, the attendant takes the cans and walks back to a tree, where sparkling golden sap drips into a bucket hanging from its trunk. Other buckets of sap sit nearby. 

The attendant fills the gas cans with sap, and then hands them to the driver. The attendant takes another bucket of sap and a funnel and walks to the jeep.

GRANT

Where’s he going with that funnel? 

ELLIE

I don’t know, but I—

The attendant opens the gas tank and pours in the tree sap.

Ellie and Grant are dumbfounded by the scenario. 

The driver places the filled gas cans in the back of the rover then climbs into the driver’s seat and turns the key. The engine starts. They drive away. 

EXT. LAND ROVER 

Grant questions Ellie with a glance; she’s as surprised as Grant. They both lean over the seat toward the driver.

ELLIE

What kind of tree was that?

DRIVER

Copaiba. 

He smiles as if this is common knowledge.

EXT. SMALL VILLAGE ALONG AMAZON RIVER - DAY

The rover drives into the village and stops near the riverbank. Ellie and Grant remove their gear from the vehicle. The LOCALS notice the newcomers and are particularly taken with Ellie. They move closer to her, smiling and chatting among themselves. 

The driver leads Ellie and Grant toward a docked riverboat. The CAPTAIN stands next to the boat. Some of the locals follow along. 

EXT. RIVERBOAT 

As Ellie and Grant stop to board the riverboat, two of the locals reach up and touch Ellie’s hair. The captain smiles. 

CAPTAIN 

Pretty. They say you have pretty hair. 

Ellie smiles her appreciation. 

CAPTAIN (cont.)

You must be American... yellow hair.

The captain and driver gaze at Grant’s brown-hair, frown.

Grant shrugs. 

Ellie and Grant board the riverboat. 

The driver hands the captain one of the cans of copaiba sap. The captain empties the tree sap into the fuel tank. 

The riverboat is underway. 

EXT. RIVER, RIVERBOAT - DAY 

From the riverboat’s deck, Ellie and Grant watch as the jungle rises high and thick along the riverbanks. 

Trees intermittently sway with movement. An occasional colorful bird soars across the river. The SCREECH of monkeys and WHISTLE of birds bring alive the beauty of the rainforest. Relatively little wildlife is seen compared to the den of HOOTS, HOWLS, SCREECHES, and WHISTLES that permeate the forest.

ELLIE

Isn’t it beautiful? I’ve always wanted to come here. It’s so alive. 

GRANT

So many species of plant and animal life. 

(he thinks a moment)

And perhaps a few new ones. 

EXT. RIVERBANK - MID-DAY

The riverboat is stopped along the riverbank in a desolate area of jungle. Ellie and Grant step off the boat. 

FOUR NATIVE MEN (20s to 40s) from the Tupi tribe wait by the river’s edge. The men have straight black hair cut in a Dutch-boy shape; all wear loin cloths and waist pouches. They’re relatively free of ornate body decorations, except for some colorful wrist and neck bands. 

Grant and Ellie don their backpacks while the Tupi pick up the rest of the gear from the boat. Another tribe member, KOUBAWA, steps up to introduce himself. He’s in his 50s and in good shape; his black hair is cut in a short, urban style; he wears a short-sleeved shirt and knee-length shorts. 

KOUBAWA

(perfect English)

Welcome, welcome. We are happy to have, finally, our dinosaur hunters.

ELLIE and GRANT

Dinosaur hunters?

GRANT

Well, ah... dead dinosaurs.

ELLIE

You must be Koubawa. Fernando Chavez told us you’ve been tracking some of the dinosaurs, if that’s really what they are. 

KOUBAWA

Oh! It is! I had the opportunity to take a class in paleontology while working on my psychology degree at the University of Chicago. And I can tell you — these are ancient animals — very old genes.

ELLIE

We thought they could be unknown, dinosaur-like species. There are still so many animals and plants in the Amazon that haven’t been discovered. 

GRANT

It doesn’t seem likely that dinosaurs could have migrated this far, much less swum across the ocean to the mainland. 

KOUBAWA

I have wondered that myself. But... here they are.

He motions toward the jungle interior.

KOUBAWA (cont.)

This area is bordered by two large rivers that begin on the western edge, in Columbia. The dinosaurs must have come ashore there and migrated inland. They stay away from the rivers — perhaps because of the dry season; the piranha are angriest when the waters are low. Now that the rivers are rising, the dinosaurs are migrating toward the southeastern tip, where the two rivers come together. We suspect they will cross the river. Villages are on the other side of the river, not far from there. 

Ellie looks into the jungle they’re about to enter.

ELLIE

Will we come across them?

KOUBAWA

That is unlikely. The trail we will follow is northwest of where the dinosaurs have already passed. Usually, they don’t migrate back. Usually. 

GRANT

At least this time we’ll be better equipped.

Grant looks at the rifles the Tupi carry.

GRANT 

Tranquilizer guns?

KOUBAWA

Ah! Yes!

GRANT

How many does it take?

KOUBAWA

To bring down a Tyrannosaurus rex?

Ellie and Grant freeze, their mouths agape. Grant wags a finger in disapproval.

GRANT

No, no no—

ELLIE

T-rex? It wasn’t mentioned that—

GRANT

Just small... small carnivores.

KOUBAWA

It takes four men, two darts each at two-hundred yards. 

(he laughs)

That is why we have four men!

ELLIE

And... velociraptors? 

KOUBAWA

We haven’t seen any.

Ellie and Grant sigh in relief. 

They smile, sort of. 

EXT. TRAIL IN THE JUNGLE - MID-DAY 

Ellie and Grant are in the middle of the party hiking through the jungle. Grant looks up. The trees rise like monoliths above him. He turns his gaze ahead, squints at trees in the distance, some which resemble the long legs and long, thick necks of the giant dinosaurs. 

The party approaches a clearing where a large, several-acre-wide patch of defoliated, broken trees lie scattered. 

GRANT

Loggers?

KOUBAWA

Dinosaurs. 

Grant and Ellie glance at each other, puzzled.

EXT. NEAR THE CLEARING 

From within the dense cover of brush, a large, reptilian dinosaur eye watches the party pass by. 

ANOTHER ANGLE

The dinosaur’s three-toed feet end in curved, three-inch claws. It steps back, away from the brush. 

EXT. FARTHER DOWN THE TRAIL - MID-AFTERNOON

The forest has grown denser and hilly. The party comes out into a small canyon footed by a river. A narrow, rickety rope and wood FOOTBRIDGE spans the river. Koubawa stops.

KOUBAWA

Good, we’re almost there. 

(he motions toward the river)

This river is very popular with piranha. 

Ellie and Grant glance apprehensively at the rickety bridge then the piranha-infested river. 

KOUBAWA (cont.)

We don’t think the dinosaurs will cross the river. If they did, the jungle is very dense and not easy for them to penetrate. You would have enough warning to make it to the canoe.

Grant points to the other side of the river.

GRANT

What’s on the other side?

KOUBAWA

An abandoned scientific work station, supplies, and Dr. Malcolm.

ELLIE

Ian? He’s here!

Koubawa has a little “Ah! Ha!” moment.

KOUBAWA

Maybe I ruined a surprise. I think Dr. Malcolm likes to be a big surprise.

He smiles and heads toward the footbridge.

ON THE FOOTBRIDGE

Ellie and Grant make their way cautiously along the rickety planks. Three of the Tupi are already on the other side, waiting patiently for the others. 

KOUBAWA, now in the lead, peers over the bridge and tosses some sort of morsel into the river. Almost instantly, the river roils with piranha. Koubawa grins and continues merrily along the bridge. 

Ellie and Grant appear not to want to move another step. Grant looks back toward Ellie and makes eye contact with the Tupi behind her, who is grinning, appearing quite amused by the frightened visitors. 

Ellie and Grant look down into the river. They need motivation.

ELLIE

Isn’t it better if—

GRANT

We’re on the other side?

They nod and continue along the footbridge, stepping carefully, but hurrying along. 

EXT. COMPOUND - MID-AFTERNOON

Ellie, Grant, Koubawa, and the Tupi walk into a large clearing. A small, wooden, L-shaped compound lies at the edge of the clearing. The compound consists of a long research room, a small kitchen/stock room, and three living quarters. A small shed sits near the compound, close to the jungle’s edge. 

MALCOLM, clad in shorts, tee shirt, and sunglasses, lies on a beach towel in the clearing. Some sort of fancy fruit-drink concoction sits beside him. He appears to have been suddenly transported from Rio de Janerio’s Copacabana beach to the middle of the jungle. 

He hears the footsteps, sits up. 

KOUBAWA

Dr. Malcolm! You are a very relaxed American.

Malcolm stands.

MALCOLM

Just saving my energy for the hunt. 

He glances mischievously at Ellie then opens his arms in welcome. They hug. Malcolm stands back, lifts her hand, and notices the engagement ring. Ellie confirms the news.

ELLIE

Engaged. 

Malcolm looks mock-sad. Grant smiles and extends his hand.

GRANT

It’s good to see you, Ian.

MALCOLM

Well, this _is_ time for a celebration. 

ELLIE

We didn’t know you were coming.

MALCOLM

I was contacted about a week ago — by a Mr. Chavez. He told me about the “great escape.” It was all very hush, hush — and intriguing. But, one encounter with a fifty-foot, tire-eating reptile was enough intrigue for me. Then he mentioned you two were coming. 

GRANT

Dinosaurs in the Amazon — we had to see for ourselves.

MALCOLM

And that’s why I came. I didn’t want you taking too many chances.

ELLIE

I’m really happy to see you.

MALCOLM 

And, and...!

Malcolm points his finger as if to indicate “one moment.” He reaches into a basket, brings up a bottle of champagne. 

MALCOLM (cont.)

We’ll chill it in the river — for our little feast tonight.

ELLIE

A feast? Sounds great. What’s on the menu?

MALCOLM

Pacu.

EXT. CAMP - EVENING

The campsite clearing allows a view of the deep blue, starry night. A gentle breeze blows through the camp. A campfire CRACKLES. 

A wooden mallet POUNDS down on several heads of garlic. A Tupi rubs garlic, salt, and cracked pepper into what looks like a side of ribs. He throws the ribs onto an open fire, alongside a set of cooked, sizzling ribs. He spears the cooked ribs with a knife, places them on a wooden platter lined with banana leaves.

EXT. CAMPFIRE

Grant, Malcolm, Ellie, and Koubawa sit around a campfire, plates balanced on their laps. Ellie takes a bite of the ribs.

ELLIE

This is fish?

MALCOLM

Right out of the Amazon River.

GRANT

This is amazing.

Malcolm stands, places some sort of food on Ellie’s and Grant’s plates. 

MALCOLM

You’ll love this. Trust me.

Malcolm sits back down and motions for them to taste the food. Grant doesn’t look very trustworthy.

GRANT

What is it? I have this thing about strange... 

(he studies the food)

vegetables. 

MALCOLM

Fruit.

GRANT

Fruit.

ELLIE

Try it, honey.

GRANT

But what does it taste like?

MALCOLM

It’s like nothing else. Unique.

Ellie takes a bite.

ELLIE

Ian, it’s wonderful. Where did you—

GRANT

What does it taste like?

MALCOLM

It’s from the forest. Come on, before it’s all gone. You may never get this chance again. 

Grant finally takes a bite. He looks like he’s holding his breath. Then he seems to enjoy the flavor.

GRANT

It _is_ good. 

MALCOLM

Oh! And you have to try cupuacu. And then there’s mangaba... and acerola... Oh! And bacuri...

His voice fades into the next scene.

EXT. CAMPSITE - EVENING (LATER)

The four Tupi, wielding long spears, are lit in an orange glow as they SING in their native tongue and dance around a roaring campfire at the far end of the campsite. The dance and words appear very weighty. 

Koubawa, Grant, Ellie, and Malcolm sit yards away around a smaller campfire; the latter three grimly watch the Tupi. 

ELLIE

What are they saying? Is it a war song?

KOUBAWA

This is a very popular song in the jungle. It says — we will catch that big fish, throw it on the sand, we will have a barbecue and invite uncle Youmoomawa — something like that. 

ELLIE

That’s what they’re saying?

GRANT

Speaking of a big catch...

They all put their plates aside and move in closer to the campfire. 

MALCOLM

I’ve seen them; they appear to be traveling as a herd — all of them — different species.

GRANT

That’s unusual. It means the dinosaurs would have traveled together for hundreds of miles. 

MALCOLM

I’m no dinosaur expert, but this herd behavior is odd — it’s out of bounds in phase space — out of the bounds of the strange attractor.

ELLIE

Strange attractor? 

Malcolm stares into blank faces.

MALCOLM

I did it again.

Ellie nods.

MALCOLM (cont.) 

Chaos is — well — chaotic. Each single movement isn’t predictable. But in some chaotic systems, all possible actions confine themselves to a unique pattern — a strange attractor. The mathematical studies I prepared for Hammond never revealed this type of migration pattern. 

GRANT

The dinosaurs are living in an era very different from the Mesozoic. Their actions, in part, are determined by their environment. 

ELLIE

Perhaps there’s a similarity to the dinosaurs’ eating patterns. Most forests have a limited variety of plant life. But the Amazon contains thousands of plant species, some unique to only a few square miles. This migration may be a response to the dispersed nature of their food source. 

KOUBAWA

If the dinosaurs like the leaves of a tree, they push over the whole tree to get to the upper layers. The trees are linked by strong vines called liana; so when one tree falls, many others fall with it. 

MALCOLM

What about the carnivores? Why would they travel with the herd?

GRANT

There aren’t many mammals in the forest.

KOUBAWA

That’s correct. Most of the rainforest animals are small and live in the canopy. 

ELLIE

(working it out)

The carnivores migrate with the herbivores due to the lack of other protein sources. It’s a food chain. 

Everyone seems satisfied with the theory.

KOUBAWA

The answers come quickly in such company. 

(he stands)

It has been a most pleasant evening, but my men and I must return to our camp. We will begin to test these theories tomorrow. 

ELLIE

Will it be easy to track the dinosaurs?

KOUBAWA

This will assure it.

From under his shirt, he removes a wood-handled dagger with a bone-hued, horn-shaped, nine-inch blade. 

KOUBAWA

A gift from the men. 

Grant recognizes the blade.

GRANT

The fang of a T-rex. 

Malcolm suddenly looks quite cheerless. 

KOUBAWA

No need to sharpen it. 

Koubawa turns the polished “fang-dagger.” It glints and flashes in the firelight.

KOUBAWA (cont.)

The men believe the dagger has the power to tempt the rex to search for his missing tooth. But we shall see. 

Ellie and Malcolm share a gloomy glance. 

Koubawa picks up his cup, raises it in a toast.

KOUBAWA (cont.)

To tomorrow’s hunt. 

Ellie, Grant, and Malcolm raise their cups in a less than enthusiastic toast. Koubawa finishes his drink then joins with the Tupi. 

Ellie, Grant, and Malcolm watch as Koubawa and the Tupi disappear down the trail.

MALCOLM

We seem to be getting somewhere fast. You two bounce well off of each other. Have you considered writing a book— 

Ellie and Grant quickly stand. 

MALCOLM (cont.)

...together?

Ellie moves away from them to pick her knapsack off the ground.

Malcolm stands there, confused. He gazes at Grant. 

MALCOLM (cont.)

Are you two—

GRANT

Fine! We’re fine!

Grant heads brusquely toward the research end of the compound.

Malcolm approaches Ellie. 

MALCOLM

Say, is everything—

ELLIE

Fine! Everything’s fine!

Ellie walks stiffly toward the other end of the compound, leaving Malcolm standing alone, wondering what’s going on.

INT. RESEARCH ROOM 

A long counter lines one wall of the room. Grant stands at the counter, shuffling through some papers. Malcolm enters the room. 

MALCOLM

I don’t want to intrude, but... about this problem you’re not having. 

Grant glances over, but says nothing. 

MALCOLM 

Not prying... just— 

GRANT

Ellie’s writing a book with another paleontologist — Philip Steed. 

Malcolm fingers his chin in thought.

MALCOLM

Steed... Isn’t he the guy who writes the big books?

GRANT

They have lots of pictures. 

(thinks a moment)

And now I know why.

MALCOLM

And you’re... jealous?

GRANT

No! I’m not jealous. It just that... she never said anything about it — not until after she made plans to co-write it. 

MALCOLM

So you’re angry because she didn’t ask you first?

GRANT

It’s... it’s not that! She didn’t need my permission. It would have been nice to have been informed, yes, but it’s... 

Grant hesitates, takes a deep breath.

GRANT (cont.)

I’ve heard about Steed’s ways with co-authorship. His behavior’s unpredictable.

MALCOLM

So you’re afraid for her. 

Grant acknowledges with a nod.

MALCOLM (cont.)

Ellie has defended herself against Velociraptors. Steed can’t be as bad as that. 

GRANT

Maybe worse. 

Grant points to his head. 

GRANT (cont.)

He’s more cunning.

MALCOLM

Okay, but is he a good writer?

Grant’s reluctant to respond, but then...

GRANT

Yes.

MALCOLM

That’s why.

Grant isn’t convinced.

MALCOLM (cont.)

It’s a business relationship. If Steed doesn’t see it that way... 

(he shrugs) 

You can’t predict everything. —Chaos, it leaves its mark in many places. And look, if something did happen, you would make her feel it was her fault, when it wouldn’t be. 

GRANT

Writing this book with Steed will help her career, and I’m happy for that. But I just wish... He’s always putting his arm around her... It’s that single-minded attitude — I don’t trust it.

MALCOLM

You don’t have to trust it. We cross paths with many cunning individuals. —No, I... I sympathize. My second wife and I ran into a similar problem. 

GRANT

So you understand the situation? 

MALCOLM

Yes, but let me point out that was the “ex” Mrs. Malcolm. Inevitably, we all have to deal with life’s never-ending challenges. 

GRANT

Thanks. It’s just not easy.

MALCOLM

I know! I know! But, well — we try.

EXT. JUNGLE - AFTERNOON (NEXT DAY)

Ellie, Grant, Malcolm, Koubawa, and the Tupi hike through the jungle. The Tupi carry tranquilizer rifles. They all stop as they come across large dinosaur tracks that lead down a new trail formed by foraging dinosaurs. Grant, Ellie, and Koubawa stoop to examine the imprint. 

ELLIE (to Grant)

Brachiosaurus?

GRANT

Fully grown. Must be about seventy-five feet long... about ninety tons.

KOUBAWA

The track’s only a few hours old.

MALCOLM

Something I don’t understand. If we find it, what are we going to do? Rope it?

GRANT

Just observe for now. 

ELLIE

Then we’ll rope it. 

They all continue down the trail, following the brachiosaurus tracks. Malcolm hasn’t moved; he still seems to be contemplating whether Ellie was kidding about roping it.

EXT. ELSEWHERE IN THE JUNGLE - AFTERNOON

Tree trunks intermittently lie scattered along the route where the brachiosauruses had passed. Not much underbrush is in the area, and what underbrush had been there has been eaten, leaving leafless stubs. 

The group spots a bright beam of light falling to the jungle floor; they look up to see defoliated branches about 45 feet into the canopy. 

An immense POUNDING is heard and felt. 

Ellie and Malcolm grow tense. 

KOUBAWA

It must be a brachiosaurus... Forgot my dagger. 

Ellie and Malcolm smile hopefully. Koubawa and the men head in the direction of the sound. 

EXT. JUNGLE CLEARING - DAY

A trio of brachiosauruses stand in the clearing, which is littered with fallen trees. One brachiosaurus rises on its hind legs and stretches its neck toward the canopy. It BELLOWS then drops to the ground with a THUD. It BELLOWS again then leans into a nearby tree. A SNAP is heard. 

Grant starts to walk forward, but a native motions for everyone to stay back.

KOUBAWA

It’s very dangerous to be near the brachiosauruses when they are feeding. We cannot predict which trees will fall. 

The SNAP is followed by a thunderous CRASH, more SNAPPING, and more CRASHING as the one felled tree pulls down more than a half-acre of liana-linked trees along with it. The falling trees simply bounce and roll off the brachiosauruses. One brachiosaurus steps on a newly-fallen trunk and chomps down on the tender, tree-top leaves. Beyond the area lie previously fallen trees. 

KOUBAWA

This must be a feeding site. The dinosaurs don’t appear to like all of the tree species. Some have been left to decay. 

MALCOLM (to Grant)

How many brachiosauruses could have done this? 

GRANT

Hard to say. We’ll need to find out how much they’re actually consuming. How much they eat depends on their body temperature. A warm-blood animal would consume ten-, twenty-times that of a cold-blooded one. 

MALCOLM

Didn't the scientists on Isla Nublar discover that the dinosaurs were endothermic?

GRANT

The newborns, yes.

MALCOLM

Then...?

GRANT

The fossil studies are contradictory; there's evidence indicating both warm- and cold-bloodedness. It may be that, for some dinosaur species, their temperature, while young, was internally regulated. But as they grew and increased in size, they may have lost their endothermic metabolism, becoming more cold-blooded, more reptilian. 

ELLIE

It would be helpful if we could determine their adult body temperature. 

MALCOLM

Dinosaur temperature? 

Malcolm gazes at the brachiosauruses; one leans its neck down to take a bite of foliage. Malcolm’s not so certain about this.

MALCOLM 

Just how do you take a dinosaur’s temperature?

GRANT

With extreme caution.

ELLIE

Oxygen and CO2 levels in their breath — along with an estimation of their body weight. 

MALCOLM

Oh! That’s, uh, reassuring. 

Ellie walks off to examine the feeding area. 

MALCOLM (to Ellie)

And just how do you get a sample of a dinosaur’s breath?

Ellie’s attention is focused on something beneath her. She stoops down, studies the root mat. 

ELLIE

The root mat’s been damaged. The roots grow close to the surface. They can’t take the weight of heavy animals. Look...

She points to newly-sprouted seeds cropped almost to their base.

ELLIE (cont.)

They’re eating the new shoots. Any more destruction and it will take decades — even up to a century for this area to return to jungle. 

MALCOLM

But isn’t the soil rich in minerals?

ELLIE

Less than you’d think. The Amazon’s really a hydroponic system — a water garden. When rain passes through the root mat, most of the minerals in the decaying plant matter are reabsorbed into the trees. It’s a self-renewing system. So no trees — no nutrients. The dinosaurs don’t realize they’re destroying their new habitat. 

GRANT

They’re not smart enough for that. 

One of the brachiosauruses lifts its head, makes a BARKING noise. The other brachiosauruses lift their heads. They look around, BARK in response.

GRANT (cont.) 

Did you hear that — their call?

ELLIE 

The singing? 

GRANT

No, it sounded more like... a signal. On Isla Nublar, I heard the brachiosauruses singing, but it was — different. 

ELLIE 

Maybe they spotted us and called out a warning. 

GRANT

Yes, but our presence shouldn’t have disturbed them. We’re certainly not a threat. 

A Caucasian MAN (JAMISON CROSS, 40s, dressed in long pants and short-sleeve shirt) walks out of the jungle, followed by THREE NATIVES from the Amawi tribe (these tribesmen look similar to the Tupi, except their hair is cut in a different style and they wear feathers as decoration). Jamison sees the group, walks over.

JAMISON

Good afternoon. You must be the scientists Koubawa spoke of. I heard you were coming to investigate our new animal life.

KOUBAWA

Doctors Sattler, Grant, Malcolm, may I introduce Jamison Cross. 

GRANT

Are you studying the dinosaurs as well? We hadn’t heard.

JAMISON

No. My mission is to explore the plight of the natives. What’s happening in the basin is injustice. The tribes are being routed around the jungle to make way for logging companies and cattle ranches. I’m trying to preserve the natural way of life.

He smiles, becomes less tense. 

JAMISON (cont.)

I found out about this... enigma. It’s fascinating! Prehistoric animals; monoliths! It’s become natural to see them here. They’re suited to this jungle. 

ELLIE

Not really. The dinosaurs’ foraging habits are causing them to destroy more vegetation than is necessary for them to feed. If we don’t remove them from here, they’ll destroy this jungle themselves. 

Jamison is silent at this diagnosis. He seems annoyed, even haughty by what Ellie has said. 

JAMISON

Remove them? That doesn’t seem a very practical answer. We can’t blame the dinosaurs; it’s in their nature. The trees will grow back. After all, countless herds of dinosaurs roamed this planet for millions of years. They’re adapted to the natural world, and the natural world to them. 

MALCOLM

They’re adapted to a world that ended sixty-five million years ago. 

Jamison isn’t impressed with their arguments. 

JAMISON

And here they are again.

Behind Ellie, two of the Tupi natives are writing in small notepads. Jamison notices them. He turns abruptly and with a brusque (if not rude) flick of his hand, motions for the Amawi to follow him. He turns back, glances at Ellie, Grant, and Malcolm.

JAMISON (cont.)

We will... be seeing each other. Good-day. 

As the gang watch, Jamison and the Amawi disappear down the trail.

GRANT (to Koubawa)

Who is he?

KOUBAWA

Jamison Cross? He’s sort of an amateur sociologist. He comes here to study us; and we... 

He motions toward the note-taking natives. 

KOUBAWA (cont.)

...study him. He wants to help the tribal people improve their plight — to preserve their way of life. 

ELLIE

It sounds noble. 

KOUBAWA

Yes, it does. But primitive emotions can blind intellect. He believes tribal people are purer, closer to nature. We live in harmony with nature, so we too must be harmonious. But that is, perhaps, too symbolic. We are no better — no worse. I prefer people see us as we are; then they will see we are much like them. And like them we simply want our definition of a good life. He thinks we all prefer native drink. Some of us do. Others — prefer champagne. 

MALCOLM

You study societies? So what have you discovered — about people? 

KOUBAWA

We are no different than the first humans who walked the earth — only society is different. When people visit us, some say, “Poor devils,” others, “Lucky devils!” others, “Devil may care.” Some of my people have gone to the cities — and said the same things. Primitiveness is found in many places. But I’m an evolutionary psychologist because I study the primitive _nature_ of man. So visitors study us and we — study visitors.

The two Tupi tuck their notepads back into their pouches.

Malcolm tries... 

MALCOLM

Evolutionary psychology?

KOUBAWA

Well it’s... where are you from?

MALCOLM

New York, but I was raised in Washington, D.C.

Koubawa stares at him in disbelief.

KOUBAWA

You are an expert then.

EXT. COMPOUND - LATE AFTERNOON

Deep brown shadows fall across the dusty, deserted grounds.

INT. MALCOLM’S ROOM 

Malcolm sits at a small table, adjusting the dial on a short-wave radio as RADIO STATIC crackles from the speaker. He presses the transmit button. 

MALCOLM

Yes, thank you.

INT. RESEARCH ROOM 

Ellie and Grant sit at a table, going over their notes.

GRANT

The preliminary observations suggest the dinosaurs are migrating faster than anyone thought.

ELLIE

How long?

GRANT

A week maybe.

ELLIE

Could we head them off in a different direction, away from the village?

Grant ponders a few moments. 

GRANT

We may be able to air drop some type of food, vegetation, that will keep then in the area awhile longer. But it’s only a stall. We’ll need more data before we can recommend a more permanent strategy.

Ellie pauses at the word “permanent.” 

ELLIE

Alan... it just doesn’t—

GRANT

I know, Ellie, but if they aren’t stopped now, eventually it will be much worse. This situation in the basin is potentially more dangerous than what we faced on the island. And the evidence indicates that containment on an island didn’t stop them. 

ELLIE

You still think these dinosaurs migrated from Isla Nublar?

GRANT

No, I’m not convinced. —There’s something different about these dinosaurs... I can’t pinpoint it. 

Malcolm enters the room.

ELLIE

How’d it go? Were you able to make radio contact?

MALCOLM

Mr. Chavez won’t be back for a couple of days. The person I spoke with suggested the American Consulate in Manaus. I just spoke to one of their representatives.

ELLIE

Did you tell them about the dinosaurs? 

MALCOLM

Worse — I told them we were facing a serious environmental emergency in one of the reserve areas. They’re sending someone immediately. 

ELLIE

Great!

GRANT

Well, this is going a lot smoother than last time. 

EXT. COMPOUND - NEXT DAY, AFTERNOON 

Ellie and Grant walk out of their quarters and over to Malcolm, who stands in the compound clearing, facing the trail. 

Two TUPI NATIVES and a young woman, PENNY TIBBEADEAU (early 20s, slender, light Louisiana accent), appear at the head of the trail. The woman searches the ground ahead of her as she steps awkwardly and gingerly around vines and shrub.

The Tupi enter the clearing, followed closely by the woman who looks down at her clothes as she brushes off dirt and debris. Ellie, Grant, and Malcolm walk over to meet the newcomer. 

Ellie extends her hand.

ELLIE

Hello, I’m Ellie Sattler. 

PENNY

Oh, Dr. Sattler, yes.

She shakes Ellie’s hand then extends her hand to Grant.

GRANT

Alan Grant.

PENNY

Penny Tibbeadeau.

She turns to Malcolm, extends a hand.

PENNY (cont.)

You must be Dr. Malcolm.

MALCOLM

Ian.

Malcolm seems taken with her. 

A brief silence falls on the gang as they take in the new arrival. Grant smiles, confident in the knowledge that this expedition is coming together nicely.

GRANT

So, you’re a representative from the American Consulate? 

Penny smiles innocently.

PENNY

I’m the secretary. 

Ellie and Grant stand speechless. Malcolm grins.

One of the Tupi quietly slips a notepad from his pouch, makes a note. 

GRANT

The secretary?

PENNY

Yes. They said there was an emergency — something about the environment. Everyone was really busy — so they sent me. 

Ellie and Grant are still speechless.

Malcolm chivalrously takes Penny’s hand in his.

MALCOLM

Welcome to our camp.

He leads Penny toward the compound.

PENNY

Is there a place to wash?

MALCOLM

Not only are we equipped with the convenience of solar-heated showers, but we also have oil lamps, and dinner by beeswax candlelight. 

PENNY

Oh. How nice. 

Grant and Ellie watch as Malcolm leads Penny toward the living quarters. 

The note-taking Tupi slips the notepad back into his pouch.

Grant looks at Ellie, raises a brow. She shrugs. 

ELLIE

Chaos?

EXT. COMPOUND – NIGHT - LATER

The warm orange glow of oil lamps light the windows in the research room.

INT. RESEARCH ROOM

Grant and Ellie stand at the long table; they’re closing notebooks.

ELLIE

Relax.

GRANT

This is a serious matter. There’s an urgency which requires that we concentrate our energy on the subject matter.

ELLIE

Honey, it was past her bedtime.

INT. MALCOLM’S LIVING QUARTERS - CONTINUOUS

Malcolm sits on a cot. He puts his sunglasses on a nightstand, lies down — all the while grinning at some thought. He reaches over, turns out the oil lamp. 

EXT. COMPOUND - NEXT MORNING

Penny steps out of her living quarters. She looks like she’s dressed for a picnic — shorts, tennis shoes, bright shirt, sunglasses. She carries a large shoulder bag.

Ellie, Grant, Malcolm, Koubawa, and the Tupi wait nearby. They’re all ready for an excursion into the forest. 

MALCOLM

Did you sleep well?

PENNY

Yes, thank you.

GRANT

Let’s go.

EXT. JUNGLE \- DAY

SERIES OF SHOTS

— Koubawa and the Tupi lead Ellie, Penny, Grant, and Malcolm on a hike through the forest. 

— On and on they hike. 

— On and on and on they hike.

— The light-rays now penetrate the canopy more brilliantly, signaling noon in the forest. 

EXT. JUNGLE - NOON

Ellie, Grant, and Malcolm — exhausted — see a fallen log near the trail. They stumble to it and sit, looking ever so relieved. Penny stops, turns around. The Tupi stop as well. 

PENNY

Are you all right?

Grant, Malcolm, and Ellie are breathing too hard to answer. Grant takes a swig of water from a canteen, catching his breath between swigs. He passes the canteen to Ellie, whose outstretched hand is ready to collapse. 

Penny just stares at them. 

PENNY (cont.)

We still have a lot to accomplish today.

Malcolm tries to say something, but can’t get the words out.

PENNY (cont.)

Did you stay up too late last night? 

Grant, still breathing hard, starts to say something, but Ellie elbows him.

ELLIE

Yes.

Ellie stands, turns to Grant and Malcolm.

ELLIE (cont.)

Ready?

Grant and Malcolm drag themselves off the log. They continue the journey down the trail.

EXT. JUNGLE \- ELSEWHERE

CLOSE UP of a large dinosaur eye. 

REVERSE ANGLE

A leafy branch of a small, slender tree is caught in a rope-like liana that trails to the ground. The tree’s lower branches have already been chewed of their leaves. 

A three-toed foot, with curved, three-inch claws, steps along the liana. 

The liana tightens; the leafy branch bends slowly toward the ground.

(Off screen) MUNCHING.

EXT. JUNGLE - AFTERNOON - LATER

Koubawa, the Tupi, Ellie, Grant, Penny, and Malcolm head toward a small hill. The lead native stops, motions for everyone behind to stop. Within the jungle, rounding the base of the hill, they spot a medium-size brachiosaurus making its way through the trees. 

Penny’s voice is a tone of wonderment. 

PENNY

What is that? 

GRANT

Brachiosaurus. Bet you’ve never seen anything like that before. 

But Penny’s attention is drawn to something behind her. Her eyes go wide.

PENNY

Omigosh! 

GRANT

Centuries of evolution molded that monolith... and everything before and everything after it never made as impressive a sight. 

PENNY

I can’t believe it!

GRANT

Isn’t it the most amazing thing you’ve ever seen?

Ellie turns, notices Penny’s attention is drawn to a spot behind her — but nothing’s there except for what appears to be a green twig stuck to the tree limb. 

ELLIE

Penny... what...?

Grant and Malcolm turn toward where Penny is looking. 

PENNY

That caterpillar! It mimics a parrot snake!

Penny grabs hold of the tree limb and draws it closer. The caterpillar pokes its head into the air and suddenly inflates its thorax, mimicking the triangular-shaped head and eye spots of a green parrot snake. 

Taken by surprise, Malcolm leans away from the caterpillar. 

Penny is mesmerized.

PENNY (cont.)

I’ve read about this. It’s called Batesian mimicry. The caterpillar species evolved to resemble something more frightful and less likely to be eaten. In this case, a snake.

MALCOLM

Are you certain that’s _not_ a snake?

PENNY

Oh, yes.

(she lets the caterpillar crawl 

onto her finger.)

Isn’t it fascinating!

Penny shows the caterpillar to everyone. They’re all appreciative of Batesian mimicry — sort of. 

Penny places the caterpillar back onto the branch then reaches into her bag and pulls out a small book that’s filled with pictures of insects. She leafs through it. Malcolm reads the book’s title.

MALCOLM

_ Incredible Insects: Small Creatures from Planet Earth _ . Your hobby? 

PENNY

Yeah, I’ve always loved insects. That’s why I came to work in the Amazon. 

Koubawa and the natives have disappeared over the hill. Penny, Ellie, Grant, and Malcolm head in that direction. 

PENNY (cont.)

Ever since I’ve been in the Amazon, I’ve seen the most extraordinary forms of life. I even saw a Transparent-wing butterfly when the guide brought me to camp yesterday. At first we just saw something flit about in the shadows, and then the light caught its wings and reflected off like a mirror.

MALCOLM

It sounds beautiful. 

Penny smiles at the memory just as they come out onto a rocky outcropping at the top of the hill. 

Koubawa and the natives are already down the hill. 

Ellie, Penny, Grant, and Malcolm meet up with them. Ellie notices the rex-tooth dagger under Koubawa’s shirt. 

ELLIE

I see you’re wearing your dagger. 

Koubawa lifts his shirt to reveal the dagger at his waist. He pats it. 

KOUBAWA

Yes, perhaps we will meet with the Tyrannosaurus today. But no need to worry, we always know when one’s coming and have time to prepare. The Tyrannosaurus is like a warrior — he roars long before the attack, always... always. 

As Koubawa says this, they hear CRUNCHING of leaves and underbrush. 

The CRUNCHING stops. A T-REX CHARGES up the hill, straight for them. Now it’s ROARING like crazy. 

The Tupi grab their tranquilizer guns and start shooting. The T-rex draws dangerously close. The natives keep shooting, reloading once or twice. The T-rex falls with a REVERBERATING BOOM less than thirty feet from the group. 

Koubawa gathers his composure and straightens his shirt. 

KOUBAWA

Always — exceptions to every rule.

Malcolm points to one of the tranquilizer guns.

MALCOLM

Can I get one of those?

A tremendous CRASH! A second T-rex CHARGES out of the jungle. The Tupi are taken off-guard and shoot off only a few tranquilizer darts before everyone flees. 

Ellie, Penny, and Grant race back up the hill. They run for a rocky ledge that juts out and winds its way around just below the hilltop. The T-rex chases after them, but the ledge is too narrow for it to follow. 

The trio make their way around the ledge, away from the ROARING T-rex. They escape its sight, but realize they’ve reached a dead end. 

The T-rex rounds the bottom of the hill. Grant can see that the rex is just tall enough to make a meal of them. Grant quickly helps push Penny and Ellie to the top of the cliff. 

The T-rex focuses on Grant and positions for the kill. It opens its jaws wide and goes straight for him. Ellie and Penny SCREAM.

Grant slips into a depression in the rocky cliff and quickly curls up like a ball — just as the rex’s teeth CLANK into the rocks around him. 

The rex pulls back, a bit stunned. Grant pokes his head out to get a look. The rex goes straight for Grant again. Grant ducks back into the depression. The rex’s teeth, once again, CLANK into the rocks, but it stops, doesn’t pull back. 

VIEW FROM INSIDE THE ROCKY DEPRESSION

Huge, yellowed Tyrannosaurus fangs rim the depression, inches from Grant. The rex’s breath blows over Grant as he gazes into its dark, slimy throat. 

VIEW FROM OUTSIDE THE ROCKY DEPRESSION

reveals that the rex has passed out — the tranquilizers have taken effect. The rex’s head slips away from the ledge — the huge body falls to the ground. The Tupi stand a short distance from the rex, tranquilizer guns aimed.

Grant climbs out of his hiding place. He walks unsteadily back down the hill and over to the rex. Ellie and Penny rush down the hill to meet up with Grant. 

PENNY

(in admiration)

Dr. Grant!

Grant looks at the rex. 

ELLIE

Alan, that was—

Grant waves off the commentary.

Penny is mesmerized by Grant’s feat. She stares at him in awe. 

PENNY

What was it like — being in the mouth of a dinosaur? Did it smell bad? 

GRANT

Yes... as a matter of fact it, uh—

PENNY

Was it hot and slimy and— 

Grant’s still shaken. He was almost killed and here Penny is, trying to get him to relive the memory.

GRANT

Well...

Grant begins to look a little pale. Ellie puts her arm around him for stability. 

ELLIE

I think that’s it for today.

PENNY (to Grant)

Could you see it’s fangs? Was it thrilling!

Grant’s legs give out, he falls to the ground. 

INT. KITCHEN/STOCK ROOM - EARLY MORNING, NEXT DAY

Ellie, Penny, and Malcolm search through the camp supplies, gathering food for breakfast. Malcolm finds a few eggs. 

MALCOLM

So what will it be for breakfast? Eggs or...

He picks up a jar of white powder, opens it, and sniffs inside.

MALCOLM (cont.)

Or flour?

Penny smiles.

PENNY

Pancakes!

ELLIE

We’re getting low on provisions. 

Malcolm picks up a glass bottle with a small amount of fluid in it.

MALCOLM

And we’re almost out of turtle egg oil.

PENNY

Koubawa said there’s a village up the river, not many miles from here. One of us could go.

MALCOLM

I’d like to see more of the scenery. Why don’t we all go? 

ELLIE

Alan’s busy reviewing yesterday’s findings. 

MALCOLM

Then the three of us could—

PENNY

Oh! That’s all right. I’ll stay here — with Alan.

Malcolm looks at Ellie.

ELLIE

I’ve been wanting to see more of the river. Let’s go.

EXT. RIVERBANK - MID-MORNING

Ellie and Malcolm use their oars to push the canoe away from the riverbank. They dip their oars into the water and begin their excursion up the river.

INT. RESEARCH ROOM - MID-MORNING

Penny and Grant sit at the long table, reviewing the previous day’s notes. 

GRANT

I’d like to make a few more observations of the brachiosauruses. 

PENNY

Koubawa won’t be back until tomorrow.

GRANT

It’s all right. The Tyrannosauruses have moved farther into the southeastern territory. We’ll be safe. 

EXT. AERIAL VIEW OF THE AMAZON RIVER - MORNING

The air nearly hums with a harsh, yellow-white light that reflects a silvery shimmer off the river. 

EXT. CANOE

Sweat beads on Ellie’s oil-glazed forehead. Malcolm wipes a line of sweat from his similarly-shiny face. 

MALCOLM

We could use just a little breeze about now. 

ELLIE

You know — maybe the shade of the jungle is one reason why the dinosaurs have kept to the interior.

Malcolm wipes more sweat from his forehead.

MALCOLM

The dinosaurs may be smarter than we think.

EXT. JUNGLE - AFTERNOON

Penny and Grant stand near the edge of a clearing. Grant looks through binoculars at two brachiosauruses standing amid toppled trees, munching on canopy foliage that now lies at their feet. 

One brachiosaurus begins munching the foliage of a tree that another brachiosaurus is eating — the other brachiosaurus angrily snaps at the newcomer. The newcomer backs off.

Grant lowers his binoculars.

GRANT

That’s odd. 

PENNY

What?

GRANT

Because the fossil records indicate brachiosauruses were herding animals, we inferred they had developed a relatively advanced degree of social cooperation. Even giraffes will eat from the same tree. —But the fossil record certainly doesn’t tell us everything.

He glances at his wrist watch.

GRANT (cont.)

It’s about time for lunch. How about a break?

Penny nods. They head back to the compound.

EXT. RIVER - NOON

Ellie and Malcolm canoe toward a fork in the river which leads into a narrower, darker, quieter stream. They steer the canoe into the stream. Mercifully, a cooling breeze now gently blows.

EXT. NARROW BACKWATER - NOON

Trees and foliage overgrow the narrow stream, blocking out most sunlight and giving the setting a mysterious, lonely feeling. 

As the canoe moves farther into the backwater, the breeze disappears. The water now appears dark; its marble-like stillness reflects images of trees and foliage along the riverbank. 

Malcolm looks down as the canoe passes a beam of light that penetrates to the white, sandy riverbed. The color of the water is a crystal-clear, ruby red. Ellie gazes at it in wonderment. 

ELLIE

Ian, do you see this!

MALCOLM

I see it. 

Just ahead, the stream flows into a larger, brightly lit tributary. FLAPPING of wings breaks the backwater’s silence. Ellie and Malcolm look up as a series of multi-colored parrots fly past them into the sunlight. 

EXT. TRIBUTARY

As the canoe streams into the tributary, a large cloud of morpho butterflies flit by. Their wings — electric-blue on the upper side and brown on the underside — produce a strobe effect of rapidly alternating brown and electric-blue. 

MALCOLM

This is better than Disney World!

ELLIE

This is real. 

INT. RESEARCH ROOM - AFTERNOON

Penny and Grant sit at the long table, finishing their lunch.

PENNY

I’m having so much fun; there’re so many new insects to see and study.

GRANT

How did you develop this amazing attachment to insect life?

PENNY

I grew up in Louisiana, in bayou country. We kids used to go into the cypress swamps to play pirates. Back in the seventeen and eighteen hundreds, pirates sailed along the Louisiana coast searching for places to bury their stolen treasure. Especially ol’ Jean Laffite. Rumor was that Laffite and his men never recovered all of their booty and some of it’s still down in the lagoons and bayous. So we kids’d spend all summer searching for pirate chests. We came across plenty of alligators, but never any treasure. —The bayou’s full of fascinating critters. But the insects were so different — like they were from another planet. In school we studied bees and ants and learned all about their complex social structures. It’s a whole ‘nother world.

Grant smiles.

GRANT

Kind of like a buried treasure. 

Penny likes the analogy — she smiles back.

PENNY

How did you become interested in dinosaurs?

GRANT

Well, our family used to spend summers at my grandfather’s ranch in Australia. One summer — when I was twelve years old — I was hiking in the outback, looking for bearded dragons—

PENNY

Bearded _dragons_? 

Grant grins.

GRANT

A type of lizard. I didn’t find any dragons, but Ifound something much older — a piece of fossil — an ankylosaur. I didn’t know what it was exactly, but I knew it was a bone and I knew it was “different.” So I went home, got a shovel and dug it up. I washed it off and left it on the back doorstep to dry. My grandfather’s prize Labrador got hold of it — chipped a tooth. I learned a lot about fossils that day. A paleontologist and a group of students from the university came to the ranch and started digging. They showed me how to carefully remove the sediment surrounding the fossils.... and when I saw the shape of a dinosaur take form— 

PENNY

You were hooked.

GRANT

Absolutely.

PENNY

Same with me.

Penny and Grant finish their lunch and gather their backpacks to head back to the jungle.

PENNY (cont.)

You kind’a remind me of the kids I used to go treasure hunting with in the swamps. 

GRANT

Really? I like that. 

EXT. RIVER - EARLY NOON

Malcolm and Ellie canoe toward a cleared area along the riverbank. A small, dirt road leads into the jungle.

EXT. RIVERBANK

Ellie and Malcolm stand on the riverbank, their canoe tied to a post behind them. They both look down the road.

MALCOLM

It’s supposed to be a half mile or so up the road.

Ellie and Malcolm slip on their backpacks.

ELLIE

Ready.

They head down the road.

EXT. MARKET - EARLY AFTERNOON

Malcolm and Ellie walk into a small, makeshift, open-air market. 

EXT. MARKET - SHORT TIME LATER

A woven basket is filled to capacity with eggs, their white satin sheen almost glowing in the light. 

Ellie stands next to the basket and purchases a dozen or so eggs. As she makes the purchase, foliage near the jungle’s edge RUSTLES with movement. Ellie carefully stores the eggs in her backpack and meets up with Malcolm, who’s putting odd looking fruits and vegetables into his backpack.

ELLIE

More unidentifiable fruit? 

MALCOLM

That’s what makes it so interesting.

ELLIE

That’s what I try to tell Alan. Strange... Alan’s picky about vegetables, but in Australia he used to eat grubs. 

MALCOLM

Grubs? As in _worm_ grubs? 

ELLIE

Occasionally.

Malcolm makes a yucky face.

MALCOLM

I’ll stick with unidentifiables from the fruit and vegetable kingdom. 

Ready to leave, they head back down the dirt road, toward the river. 

EXT. TRAIL

As Ellie and Malcolm head down the trail, the dense brush intermittently RUSTLES with movement which seems to be following them.

EXT. CLEARING ALONG RIVERBANK - MID AFTERNOON

Ellie and Malcolm canoe away from the riverbank.

EXT. RIVER - MID AFTERNOON - SHORT TIME LATER

The canoe is now in the middle of the river; the clearing they left is far off in the background. The jungle is relatively silent, except for the WHOOSH of oars dipped into water. 

Ellie is in the back of the canoe. She hears a low SPLASH behind her, she turns at the sound. About twenty yards behind her, she spots movement just under the water and swimming at an angle away from the riverbank. She stops canoeing, stares for a few moments. The movement disappears, as if whatever caused it dove deeper into the river. 

Ellie turns back around, continues canoeing. 

EXT. AERIAL VIEW OF RIVER - MID AFTERNOON

The canoe is now a spot in the distance. The river flows gently, snaking its way through dense jungle. 

EXT. JUNGLE - MID AFTERNOON

Grant kneels next to the remains of a tree. He breaks off a small twig with leaves still on it and shoves it into his backpack. He gets up. 

Penny stands nearby. She puts an insect into a capture jar.

GRANT

That’s it for today. I can study these back at the compound. 

PENNY

I’ve found so many nice insects.

Grant walks over and looks into the jar.

GRANT

You know, you’d make an excellent entomologist. I’ve taught a lot of classes, had quite a few excellent students, but none as interested in their subject as you. 

PENNY

Insects have always been my hobby, but... I don’t know, I never thought about going to college. No one in my family has. 

GRANT

Neither had Ellie’s. She’s the first in her family.

PENNY

Really?

Grant nods.

GRANT

You already read a lot about insects? 

PENNY

Yes.

GRANT

Study them? 

Penny nods.

GRANT (cont.)

Same thing. It’s just a matter of steps — taken one at a time. 

Penny contemplates the possibility.

PENNY

You really think so?

GRANT

Positive.

Just as they head back to the compound, Grant’s attention is drawn to a strange shape — the branch of a slender tree is bent toward the ground. He walks toward it and sees a liana caught in the branch and pulling it toward the ground. Grant crouches, notices the liana appears to have been deliberately wedged under another tree’s thick, exposed root. He inspects the defoliated branch. 

GRANT (cont.)

Something very strange is going on here.

EXT. JUNGLE - LATE AFTERNOON

From within the shadowy jungle near the river’s edge, the canoe is spotted as it intermittently streams past trees and foliage lining the riverbank. 

EXT. RIVER - LATE AFTERNOON - SHORT TIME LATER

Ellie and Malcolm turn out of a bend in the river. A loud SPLASH sounds behind them. They jump at the sound and turn to see what looks like a large pig (a tapir) sporting a Mohawk-style crest of short-cropped hair on its head. As the tapir climbs onto the riverbank, they see it has a wobbly nose that droops a couple of inches over its mouth. 

Ellie and Malcolm giggle at the site of such an odd combination of animal. 

Relaxed now, Malcolm stretches and takes a deep breath of fresh air. 

MALCOLM

What a beautiful day! 

ELLIE

The unexpected can make you feel so alive!

Malcolm grins and hits his oar on the water, sending a spray of water at Ellie. They get into a water fight. Ellie sends a large gush of water at Malcolm. 

MALCOLM

Okay! Okay! 

They hear leaves RUSTLE in the foliage along the riverbank. They glance that way, but don’t see anything. 

MALCOLM (cont.)

We should be close now.

ELLIE

There! Up ahead.

She points toward a trail along the riverbank. 

EXT. RIVERBANK - LATE AFTERNOON

The canoe is tied to a stake. Ellie and Malcolm slip on their backpacks and head up the trail.

EXT. TRAIL - LATE AFTERNOON - SHORT TIME LATER

Ellie and Malcolm hike along the trail. Behind them, leaves RUSTLE within the brush. Ellie and Malcolm turn, see nothing, and then continue their hike. 

EXT. NEAR THE TRAIL

A three-toed foot, with curved, three-inch claws, steps quietly along the brush.

EXT. FARTHER DOWN THE TRAIL - SHORT TIME LATER

From within the trees, the RUSTLE of leaves draws closer. Malcolm and Ellie stop and look back to where they heard the sound. 

MALCOLM

Maybe Koubawa was wrong about the dinosaurs not crossing the river. 

ELLIE

I don’t know, but I’m starting to feel uncomfortable about this. 

Branches SNAP as a green, lightly patterned dinosaur steps onto the trail. The dino is five-feet tall, six-feet long, with long hind legs and tail, and curved three-inch claws. A small hump rises from the base of its bird-like beak. It stands on its hind legs, stares at them with its large, round eyes. Ellie studies its form.

ELLIE (cont.)

An Oviraptor!

Malcolm looks a little shaky. 

MALCOLM 

Raptor? Did you say _raptor_?

ELLIE

An Oviraptor!... It can’t be!

MALCOLM

What... what do they eat? 

They both begin to back away. 

ELLIE

We don’t know for certain. But it’s strange because— 

The Oviraptor runs STRAIGHT for them. 

Ellie and Malcolm SCREAM and take off down the trail. 

The Oviraptor starts to gain on them. Malcolm, slightly ahead of Ellie, reaches back, grabs her hand, and pulls her along faster. Ellie looks back down the trail to see the Oviraptor almost on them — she SCREAMS again. 

The Oviraptor is now directly behind Ellie, its beak almost at her neck. It’s head pulls back then lurches forward — it grabs the pack right off of Ellie’s back. 

The Oviraptor stops abruptly, turns, and runs back down the trail, carrying the backpack in its beak. 

Ellie and Malcolm are still running. They glance behind them and notice the Oviraptor is now a small object far down the trail. They stop, out of breath. 

ELLIE

It looks like we’re out of danger.

MALCOLM

Let’s not be too confident.

Malcolm notices a stick on the ground. He grabs it, wields it like a weapon – a somewhat pitiful one. Ellie shakes her head as though to say that’s not going to help, but on second thought, she finds her own stick. They take up their run again, but at a slower pace.

INT. RESEARCH ROOM - SHORT TIME LATER

Grant is at the counter, inspecting samples that came from the field. 

Ellie and Malcolm come through the door; they’re drenched in sweat, catching their breaths. They quickly close the door shut. 

Grant turns, notices their alarm and the sticks in their hands.

GRANT

What happened? 

MALCOLM

We were chased. 

ELLIE

By a dinosaur. 

Grant glances at the closed door, then back to Ellie.

GRANT

On the island! 

Malcolm and Ellie nod, calmed enough now to put their stick-weapons on a table. 

ELLIE

Alan — it was an Oviraptor. 

GRANT

Oviraptor? But... are you certain?

ELLIE

Yes. We both saw it.

Ellie and Grant glance at Malcolm. Malcolm shrugs. He hasn’t the slightest. He motions around his chest area. 

MALCOLM

It was green, about this high.

He continues his description, to no one in particular, mumbling breathlessly.

MALCOLM (cont.)

...with eyes, and a jaw, or a... a beak, and a tail— 

Ellie looks at Grant. 

ELLIE 

Hammond didn’t breed any Oviraptors.

Grant’s thinking of something, he nods. 

MALCOLM

Wait! What do you mean Hammond didn’t breed any Oviraptors?

GRANT

There were fifteen species of dinosaurs on Isla Nublar — Oviraptors weren’t one of them. 

They all glance at each other in silence. 

MALCOLM

Maybe there’s something Hammond didn’t tell us.

Grant’s contemplating something. He starts pacing.

ELLIE

Alan, do you think there actually could be lost species in the Amazon?

MALCOLM

Or, maybe it was a species Hammond was regenerating, but we never saw one because it hadn’t yet hatched. 

GRANT

No, Oviraptors definitely weren’t a species they were working on. 

(to Ellie)

And you say it attacked you?

ELLIE

I thought it was going to bite me, but instead it took my backpack. 

GRANT

It took your backpack?

ELLIE

I don’t know, there was just food from the market in it — flour, eggs and... the eggs! It was after the eggs! 

Grant nods, thinking. 

GRANT

Ovi-raptor. The egg thief. Bird that preys on eggs. 

(to Malcolm)

It was thought to have stolen eggs from other dinosaurs’ nests. 

ELLIE

But how could it have known what was in the backpack? 

MALCOLM

(joking)

Maybe it was watching us in the market.

GRANT

Something’s not right. I can’t pinpoint it, but the dinosaurs’ behavior... it doesn’t coincide with the fossil records or even with the behavior of the dinosaurs on Isla Nublar. I’ve been wondering, but now I’m certain. 

MALCOLM

You’re saying you believe someone else has been experimenting with genetic rebirth?

Grant nods.

ELLIE

Then, like Hammond’s dinosaurs, maybe these dinosaurs became uncontrollable and were left here. This station, it could have been used as a gateway. 

GRANT

No, I think they were hatched here then released across the river. 

They all stand silent. 

MALCOLM

We need to have a talk with Mr. Chavez. 

GRANT

I think these are completely new dinosaurs. 

(another thought comes to mind)

I just wonder what DNA was used — to fill-in the gaps.

EXT. RIVERBANK NEAR COMPOUND - DAY

The footbridge straddles the river in the foreground. In the distance, a small amphibious PLANE (Cessna 180) flies toward the bridge. It lands on the river, glides toward a clearing. 

EXT. RIVERBANK - DAY

The PILOT remains in the plane as its two passengers, Fernando and DR. ELGIN (40s, with a quick but insincere grin), disembark onto the riverbank. The two men walk up the trail that leads to the compound.

INT. RESEARCH ROOM - DAY

Penny stands near the long table. Fernando and Dr. Elgin stand facing Penny; they’re just ending their introductions. Malcolm stands next to the door. He opens the door wider as Ellie and Grant walk through the doorway. 

FERNANDO

Dr. Grant, Dr. Sattler, I’m pleased to see you again. Let me introduce Dr. Elgin. He works for the Soltech Corporation. We understand there is some misunderstanding about the dinosaurs. Dr. Elgin will try to resolve these... questions. 

Everyone takes a seat around the table. 

FERNANDO (cont.)

We received the results of your latest field studies. Your research has been very productive. We are lucky to have such fine specialists and assistants helping us with— 

GRANT

These aren’t the same dinosaurs that were on the island. 

FERNANDO

Yes... I have recently learned—

DR. ELGIN

We didn’t think it necessary to go into the dinosaurs’ origin. Dinosaurs are dinosaurs. But we needed a field study so we could learn something about their habits. You see, our company relies on the generosity of a Mr. Julius Orlando, our most important benefactor. We didn’t want to jeopardize this, his greatest experiment — he’s always been sort-of a dinosaur enthusiast. 

FERNANDO

We appreciate Mr. Orlando’s support for our conservation efforts, but naturally, we were worried. Dr. Elgin convinced us it would be in our best interest to keep this... how do you say... low key — until we could assess the situation. 

ELLIE

So this benefactor, this Orlando doesn’t know there’s a problem? 

DR. ELGIN

We thought it best not to unsettle him with news of the experiment’s unfortunate... side-effects. 

GRANT

And this compound, this was a field station?

DR. ELGIN

The experiments in genetic rebirth were begun at another location, but yes, this was one of the release stations. The dinosaurs remained in their separate zones for a few seasons, but then they began migrating and forming herds. We suspected it would be years before any such migration took place and by then we would have had time to, uh — learn more about them. 

ELLIE 

Why wasn’t anyone advised of this?

DR. ELGIN

We didn’t think it was necessary to discuss the nature of our experiments or to draw attention to the dinosaurs before they had time to breed. 

GRANT

You mean before they could be stopped. 

DR. ELGIN

Yes, that’s right. And the lack of any natural predators assures that the dinosaurs will continue to breed. Eventually, they could populate the entire Amazon. 

ELLIE

If they cross the river, it would be impossible to locate all of them. It’s easy to disappear in this jungle. 

MALCOLM

Which makes it difficult to call in an air strike to destroy the dinosaurs, like they did on the island. Hundreds, thousands of native species would be destroyed. 

DR. ELGIN

And that’s why it was decided to put them here. Mr. Orlando felt he could protect the dinosaurs and protect the biodiversity. It’s a synergistic system — better off together than alone. 

GRANT

Except he didn’t count on one thing — they’re eating the biodiversity. 

ELLIE

They’re eating tons of plant life; then they trample the root beds, destroying them. They’re changing the ecosystem. 

DR. ELGIN

This is all an experiment... mistakes were made. We are sorry if we didn’t foresee such consequences, but the project has begun and cannot be changed without much effort. 

FERNANDO

The situation is not as we hoped — we can see that now. 

ELLIE (to Dr. Elgin)

But if you knew of Hammond’s experiment and that dinosaurs couldn’t be contained on an island, why did you attempt the same experiment?

MALCOLM

Perhaps you thought your experience would be different — that you could control the outcome?

Dr. Elgin seems uncomfortable with the question.

DR. ELGIN

This is a different... more suitable habitat than an island... or... or so we thought.

A silence falls over the group. 

GRANT

If these are new dinosaurs, then you began with the original DNA fragments? 

DR. ELGIN

Yes, of course. Our technology is extremely sophisticated.

GRANT

But the fragments were incomplete?

Dr. Elgin grows more uncomfortable.

DR. ELGIN

The genetic material was very old...

Grant waits for more of an answer. There is none.

GRANT

What DNA did you use to fill-in the gaps?

DR. ELGIN

...Amphibian. 

GRANT

Amphibian? But these dinosaurs aren’t like the ones on Isla Nublar. 

Dr. Elgin quickly looks down at the floor.

DR. ELGIN

No... Dinosaurs became extinct the first time around. Mr. Orlando felt maybe they weren’t... intelligent enough. He wanted to be certain they were better equipped this time. 

Elgin glances timidly at everyone. Grant seems to be fighting to contain himself.

GRANT

What are you saying? You bioengineered bigger brains! 

DR. ELGIN

Not exactly. We filled in the gaps for brain development with... human DNA. 

GRANT

Human brains! 

MALCOLM

Even I couldn’t have predicted this one!

DR. ELGIN

We didn’t want to alarm you. 

ELLIE

You didn’t want to alarm us! Do you realize what you’re saying!

GRANT

Just how _much_ of the genetic code was missing?

Dr. Elgin is reluctant to speak, but then... 

DR. ELGIN

Most of it.

Grant, Ellie, and Malcolm don’t even know how to respond, but their alarm permeates the room. 

PENNY

Is there a problem?

Grant looks at Penny and nods. 

INT. RESEARCH ROOM - SHORT TIME LATER

Grant, Ellie, Penny, and Malcolm are together in the research room. Grant paces, somewhat frantically. Ellie, also a bit frantic, tries to talk to him.

ELLIE

But Alan, we have an advantage! Ian, you once said yourself, we’re standing on the shoulders of geniuses. We’re the result of thousands of years of accumulated intelligence. We know how to build shelter, transportation... weapons. What do they know? They’ve only been around for one generation! 

MALCOLM

That’s right. They don’t spend their days figuring out how to build an airplane to fly out of here — that’ll take more time. They just roam around, sleep, and... and eat. 

GRANT

And survive. They spend their days learning how to survive!

ELLIE

But we have other advantages. It takes more than just brains. Look, we have an opposable thumb! We can build tools, hold a spear. We can build and use computers. We can make our ideas tangible... What advantage do they have?

Malcolm anxiously wiggles a finger in Ellie’s direction.

MALCOLM

Opposable fangs!

GRANT

We’re competing in a primitive environment. Ian’s right in that we are more equal here.

PENNY

Evolution. Survival of the fittest.

MALCOLM

(to himself)

I knew I should have joined that spa. 

(he glances at the others) 

Now look... the dinosaurs are new to this world and therefore more emotionally primitive than we are. Emotionally, instinctually — they probably fear us. We’re an unknown quantity and their first reaction is to protect themselves. So we need to show them we don’t mean them any harm like— 

ELLIE

(sarcastic)

Like invite them to a picnic? 

Everyone gulps, stares at Ellie.

MALCOLM

Bad example. We could have a meeting—

ELLIE

A meeting?

MALCOLM

Or... or whatever it takes. Whatever it takes to show them we won’t hurt them — and then maybe they’ll feel the same. 

PENNY

Why would they want to hurt us?

GRANT

It’s not that they _want_ to hurt us. They have no reference point. If we were seeded into existence with no technology, no language, no knowledge of the concepts of science, how would we fair? Modern humans existed for over 100,000 years before discovering electricity. 

ELLIE

Koubawa was right — our culture, our technology, our method of reacting to each situation — individually and collectively — that’s how we evolve. 

PENNY

If the dinosaurs have our brains, can’t we just talk to them? 

ELLIE

We’re dealing with adult animals. Any potential for them to understand us is now more difficult. And we don’t have time to teach them. 

GRANT

The situation has certainly changed. —We’re going to have to look at the dinosaurs in a whole new way. 

Everyone thinks over the predicament. 

ELLIE

So... who are they?

EXT. JUNGLE FLOOR - DAY

An OVIRAPTOR walks around the brush. It occasionally stops and sticks its nose into low bushes as if searching for something. 

A pair of stout, black bodied, yellow-crested TOUCANS — their eyes ringed in bright blue, and sporting huge, comically-colorful bills — CAW and flutter overhead. 

The Oviraptor looks up abruptly at the Toucans’ call. It spots them, and then follows their flight. The Toucans alight on the low branches of a nearby tree and bounce excitedly at the site of something below them. The Oviraptor hurries to the tree. Underneath, lies a nest filled with eggs. 

The Toucan pirates become flustered, fluttering and CAWING at the presence of the Oviraptor, who’s also clearly interested in raiding the nest. The Oviraptor takes a step closer to the eggs, prompting the Toucans to begin a SQUAWKING battle with the Oviraptor. One of the Toucans slips into the hollow of the tree trunk. It pops out its head, SCREAMS at the Oviraptor. The Oviraptor, focused on verbal battle with the Toucans, takes another step and accidentally steps on the eggs. It looks down, picks up its egg-covered foot, SQUEALS in frustration. 

The Toucans CRY out, SCREAM at the Oviraptor, and then flutter away. 

The Oviraptor continues to stare at its foot, SQUEALING in frustration. 

EXT. JUNGLE - DAY - LATER

The CRY of a bird pierces the relative quiet of the forest floor.

Penny, Malcolm, Koubawa, and the four Tupi hike through the jungle underbrush. They stop for a brief rest. Koubawa walks off to inspect some defoliated brush he spots in the distance.

One of the Tupi (named SIPATU) unrolls a large leaf, revealing a handful of small, unidentifiable objects. He pops a few into his mouth. He offers the leaf to Penny. She thanks him, pops a few morsels into her mouth. Sipatu reaches back to offer some to Malcolm. They all sit, quietly munching.

MALCOLM

These are good. I’ve never eaten dried shrimp.

PENNY

Dried shrimp?

MALCOLM

Oh. I thought... What? Are they some kind of dried berry?

PENNY

No. They’re caterpillars. Dried, of course.

Malcolm stops munching. 

MALCOLM

Caterpillar... shrimp?

PENNY

No... caterpillars.

Sipatu studies Malcolm’s reaction. Malcolm tries to hide his distaste — he looks around for some place to spit, notices a long line of green leaves — edges sticking vertically into the air — marching along a slender tree branch directly in front of him. To Ian, the line of “walking” leaves looks positively surreal. He speaks, his cheeks puffed with caterpillars. 

MALCOLM

That’s what I get for eating caterpillars. 

Penny looks where Malcolm is staring. 

PENNY

Leaf cutter ants!

MALCOLM

Those are ants? They look just like leaves.

PENNY

Those _are_ leaves. They’re being carried by ants. For its size, the leaf cutter’s probably stronger than a dinosaur — it can carry ten times its weight. 

Malcolm reluctantly swallows his mouthful of dried caterpillars. 

MALCOLM

What do they do with the leaves?

PENNY

They’re taking them to their nest, where they’ll chew the leaves into compost for their underground fungus farm. It’s their only food source. 

MALCOLM

And I thought _dinosaurs_ had interesting habits.

Sipatu offers Malcolm more caterpillars. Malcolm declines. 

MALCOLM (cont.)

Think I’ll go check on Koubawa. 

INT. JUNGLE - ELSEWHERE

Koubawa stands near thick, partially-eaten underbrush. Malcolm approaches. He starts to say something but freezes as RUSTLING comes from behind the brush. Koubawa walks forward cautiously, then relaxes — he’s caught a glimpse of the creature.

MALCOLM

What is it?

KOUBAWA

It’s only a capybara.

(he glances at Malcolm)

A rodent.

The capybara steps from the underbrush. It’s a tailless, blunt-nosed, pig-sized rodent with brown, short-napped fur. Malcolm stares at it.

MALCOLM

That is one big rat.

KOUBAWA

The biggest rodent in all the world. 

Malcolm’s overwhelmed by the capybara’s size.

MALCOLM

I mean _big_ rat.

KOUBAWA

The Amazon has the biggest rodents, biggest flowers, biggest water lilies, the biggest roaches — many things... even some of the biggest caterpillars. 

Malcolm smacks his lips in distaste. 

KOUBAWA (cont.) 

And it has some of the smallest too. A marvelous variety — of life!

Koubawa looks around the jungle scenery. He has an expression of fascination on his aged face.

KOUBAWA (cont.) 

It’s very different here. Earthworms live in trees— 

MALCOLM

Earthworms live in the trees?

KOUBAWA

Fish live in the leaves. 

He points to the leaves on the forest floor. 

MALCOLM

Fish?

KOUBAWA

Yes! The rainforest is a very wet environment. You see, most of the rain water is returned to the atmosphere, where it cycles down again. It’s like a river in the sky. 

(he points to the cloudy sky)

We’re in the middle of a jungle, but there’s a river above us, fish below us—

MALCOLM

And the bait’s in the middle. 

Koubawa smiles, nods.

EXT. FOREST - SHORT TIME LATER

Penny, Malcolm, Koubawa, and the Tupi walk into a brachiosaurus feeding site. An adult brachiosaurus and smaller brachiosaurus are near one end of the site. Another adult brachiosaurus is off by itself at the other end. 

MALCOLM 

Where are the other feeding sites? 

KOUBAWA

The smaller sites are two and three miles from here. 

MALCOLM

We’ll have to split up. Ellie and Grant want to finish their studies today. You three go on. I’ll stay here. This will take a while. 

He motions to the others. 

PENNY

Will you be all right alone?

MALCOLM

The Tyrannosauruses have moved completely out of this area. And brachiosauruses — they’re herbivores. 

Koubawa nods. He heads out with Penny and Sipatu. 

Malcolm calls out to them. 

MALCOLM (cont.)

And don’t worry about coming back for me. As soon as I’m done, I’ll take my notes back to Ellie and Grant at the compound. 

EXT. BRACHIOSAUR FEEDING SITE – LATE AFTERNOON

Malcolm is in the clearing where the brachiosauruses are feeding. He walks around the edge of the feeding site and stops occasionally to make notations in a notebook. He heads toward two brachiosauruses — not noticing a lone brachiosaurus behind him that has circled toward him. When it’s yards away, it lowers its long neck until its head is only a few feet from Malcolm’s back. 

Malcolm continues to write in the notebook. The dino’s breath blows through his hair. Malcolm suddenly stops, looks up, blinks in thought.

MALCOLM

Nice breeze.

Malcolm relaxes, takes a deep breath, and goes back to writing.

The brachiosaurus’ breath continues to blow in a gentle rhythm through Malcolm’s hair. The odd, rhythmic movement of the breeze slowly alerts Malcolm that his first guess might be wrong. Malcolm turns around slowly. As he’s turning, the brachiosaurus’ expression changes — from gentle, to angry. to... Malcolm turns to face a rabid-looking dino!

The brachiosaurus moves its head closer. Malcolm decides to take action — he flees into the jungle. The dino rears its head and BELLOWS — its whole body is suddenly thrown forward as it lurches toward Malcolm. Malcolm runs fast, but is repeatedly in danger of a large foot smashing down on him. Malcolm sees a deep depression in the ground just ahead. He jumps into it just as a large foot POUNDS down from above. 

INT. COMPOUND, RESEARCH ROOM – LATE AFTERNOON

Koubawa, Penny, and Sipatu walk into the room, where they find Ellie and Grant reviewing research notes. 

Koubawa places his notepad in front of Grant. Penny does the same. 

KOUBAWA

That’s all of our notes. 

Penny glances around. 

PENNY

Where’s Ian? 

ELLIE

Wasn’t he with you?

PENNY

We split up. He should have been back first.

Grant looks over, questioning. 

EXT. BRACHIOSAUR FEEDING SITE – LATE AFTERNOON

Koubawa and the Tupi, followed by Ellie, Penny, and Grant search the empty feeding site. They look worried. 

GRANT

Are you certain this is where you left him?

Penny nods anxiously.

Grant steps into the clearing and cups his hands around his mouth. 

GRANT (cont.)

Ian!

No response comes from the now quiet jungle.

ELLIE

He should have been in the clearing.

PENNY

Maybe the brachiosauruses moved to another location. Ian could have followed them.

GRANT

Let’s hope not. It’s getting late; he’d easily get lost in the dark. 

ELSEWHERE – SHORT TIME LATER

Ellie, Penny, and Grant search the area near the hole where Malcolm jumped to his fate. 

PENNY

He said he was going straight back to camp— 

Malcolm peeks up from the hole’s rim. Ellie spots him.

ELLIE

Ian!

Everyone runs over to help him out. Malcolm stays put.

MALCOLM

Any dinos around?

PENNY

Weren’t you with the brachiosauruses? 

MALCOLM

Yes, but I was able to escape. 

ELLIE

They attacked you? 

MALCOLM

One... one did. _One_ is enough. 

PENNY

But they’re vegetarians. 

MALCOLM

They may be plant eaters but that one was out for sport. It was breathing right down my back.

(to Ellie)

I could have gotten your breath sample.

GRANT

It probably didn’t see you in its path. 

Malcolm stands, dusts himself off. 

MALCOLM

It was no accident. I was almost turned to road kill. 

PENNY

But it’s rare that an animal kills unless it’s hungry or in danger.

ELLIE

In a primitive stage of social development, the dinosaurs’ instinct for self-preservation could turn into a pathological fear of the unknown.

GRANT

To predict their behavior, we need to start putting ourselves in their place. 

PENNY

Think like a dinosaur? 

GRANT

Like a human. A primitive human. 

EXT. COMPOUND - LATE AFTERNOON

Ellie, Penny, and Malcolm are outside the compound. 

Ellie, with Penny’s assistance, bandages a wound on Malcolm’s arm. They look up to see Jamison and two Amawi walk into the compound. Jamison walks over while the Amawi wait near the edge of the jungle.

JAMISON

Good afternoon. We’re on an excursion to visit the Hatawi tribe when we came across Tyrannosaurus tracks. It appears one has backtracked a few miles. We wondered if you might know why? 

ELLIE

Perhaps it was hunting a food source. It could be any number of reasons. 

Jamison notices Malcolm’s wounds. 

JAMISON

Fighting so late in the day? Or perhaps a little nip by a piranha?

PENNY

Brachiosaurus. 

Jamison is surprised, but smiles at the news.

JAMISON

They defend themselves... This is natural, to defend ones territory. Just as we defend the natives.

MALCOLM

You make it sound like a war cry. 

JAMISON

It’s the cry of the oppressed. To the continent’s poor, the Amazon seems like paradise. So they come here looking for a better life. Their only hope is to cultivate the land. 

ELLIE

But that’s only a temporary solution. Most of the Amazon’s soil is poor. It would be like trying to cultivate a marsh. 

JAMISON

Of course. But the poor are misled to believe they can create a life for themselves in this jungle. 

PENNY

There’s a factory being built in Manaus that will employ hundreds of new workers.

JAMISON

Factory? Mindless, polluting relics of industrialization. 

Penny tries to be amenable. 

PENNY

Then what would you suggest? 

Ellie is less accommodating. 

ELLIE (to Jamison) 

The problem’s complicated. I think time’s running out for simple solutions. 

JAMISON

Complicated? The answer’s simple — they don’t need to be given factory jobs — they need land. 

Ellie finishes bandaging Malcolm’s arm. Malcolm slaps his hands together.

MALCOLM

That fixes it. 

No one says anything for several seconds. Jamison looks back at the natives who seem to be impatient for him to finish.

JAMISON

My men remind me it’s late. 

He stares a moment at Penny. 

JAMISON (cont.) 

Miss Tibbeadeau, we must continue this discussion.

MALCOLM 

Just one question. If _you_ believed yourself to be in a survival situation and didn’t know anything about who you were up against — what would you do? 

JAMISON

I’d protect myself by any means possible — no questions asked. 

Jamison nods a good-day, heads off into the jungle with the natives.

Ellie takes the medical kit back to the compound as Grant walks out of the research area and over to Malcolm.

MALCOLM (to Grant)

It’s confirmed — the dinosaurs will protect themselves by any means possible — no questions asked.

Penny frowns at the sarcasm. She heads off toward the compound. Malcolm calls out...

MALCOLM (cont.) 

I was doing a scientific survey!

Grant notices how Malcolm watches Penny leave. 

GRANT 

Another one of life’s never-ending challenges?

MALCOLM

She doesn’t realize how cunning Jamison is. 

GRANT

You’re afraid for her? 

MALCOLM

Oh, I know what you’re trying to say. Now this is different.

GRANT

I think Penny can take care of herself.

MALCOLM

It’s not the same thing. Ellie’s experienced. She fought Velociraptors!

GRANT

Penny fought alligators.

Grant pats Malcolm’s arm sympathetically then walks off.

MALCOLM

(raising his voice)

But how big were they?

Grant stops, raises his hand above his head.

GRANT

At least six-feet long. 

On second thought, Grant quickly lowers his hand to his own height. 

EXT. JUNGLE TRAIL – DUSK 

Malcolm and Ellie walk along a trail near the compound. They come to an area that slopes down to a large...

POND

They climb atop the low, thick branches of a tree that hangs out over the pond. Half the pond’s surface is covered in Queen Victoria water lilies, five-feet in diameter and sprouting delicate pink and white flowers. 

From the vantage of the tree, Ellie spots tall, dense columns of white mist rising straight up from the forest. She points to them. 

ELLIE

Ian, look at that!

MALCOLM 

Koubawa says much of the rainforest’s moisture evaporates into a river in the sky.

ELLIE

They look like smoke signals to heaven.

MALCOLM

I wonder what they’re saying.

ELLIE

Good-bye. 

(she relaxes back onto the tree trunk)

When I look out over this ancient land, somehow it makes everything seem fresh, new... like life’s about to begin. But now Alan and I are getting married, and then kids—

MALCOLM

Kids? So Alan’s decided he want’s kids?

ELLIE

Are you kidding! Alan’s been talking about an excavating team! He spent two days with Hammond’s grandkids and now he thinks the two of us will be able to handle four, five, six doctor Grants! But our work keeps us pretty busy. I don’t think he realizes what it takes. 

MALCOLM

I wish I could spend more time with my kids. But we had ours fast — three in two years. 

Ellie looks at Ian, raises her brows quizzically. 

MALCOLM 

Oh, we adopted two. 

Ellie smiles. 

ELLIE

That might be our option if Alan really wants a troupe. How do you feel about it?

MALCOLM

Oh, I feel equally related to all my kids. We have _life_ in common.

ELLIE

And in some way we all play a role in that life. —I never understood how Hammond could spend millions to bring back fifteen extinct species on a little island off of Costa Rica. And people would have paid a fortune to go there?

MALCOLM

No doubt it would have been a pilgrimage.

ELLIE

Yet every day in the rainforest, _fifty_ species are wiped out of the gene pool. And these species aren’t spread over the earth like the dinosaurs. They’re much rarer. Once they’re gone, they’re gone forever. 

MALCOLM

Dinosaurs became extinct because nature exists thoughtlessly — even destructively. But we’re capable of thinking through our actions. If we can think of the best in human nature, where do we as a society and as individuals stand? Are we as thoughtless... as destructive? 

ELLIE

I think Alan rates pretty high. 

MALCOLM

So you’re no longer mad at him?

Ellie looks exasperated.

ELLIE 

Oh, Ian, Alan’s never been able to sit still long enough to write more than one book — it just wouldn’t work for us to collaborate. But he has other plans — big plans. Alan’s inherited his grandfather’s ranch in Australia. He wants to turn it into a research center. He’d rather make that his legacy. 

Malcolm looks out at the rainforest. 

MALCOLM

I wonder what our legacy will be to our children.

Ellie and Malcolm sit quietly for a while, taking in the view as stars and moonlight reflect brilliantly off the pond. The glow of white lilies dots the reflected sky, giving the impression they hover among the stars. Ellie relaxes back and inhales the lillies' exotic perfume. Malcolm relaxes back too. He takes in the view then notices Ellie has grown deep in thought.

MALCOLM (cont.)

What are you thinking?

Ellie gazes into the Amazon horizon. 

ELLIE

I just wonder what it really means... to be human.

EXT. TRAIL – NIGHT \- LATER

Ellie and Malcolm walk along the trail on their way back to the compound. They come to an area where the jungle floor is lit in an otherworldly, greenish glow. They stop, gaze in wonder. On closer inspection, they see the glow is coming from mushrooms. 

MALCOLM 

Ellie, what is that? 

ELLIE

Phosphorescence — foxfire. In the old days, people scattered pieces of bioluminescent mushrooms along trails to mark their path. 

A firefly-like click beetle, its eye spots glowing a fluorescent green, stumbles over fallen leaves. Malcolm points to it. 

MALCOLM

Look at that insect!

ELLIE

I know that one — it’s a click beetle. 

MALCOLM

There’s really nothing else like this place. It’s so precious, rare — like a diamond in the rough.

A woman’s distant SCREAM pierces the air. Penny rushes up the trail. She spots Ellie and Malcolm, runs toward them. 

ELLIE

Penny?

PENNY

It took Dr. Grant!

ELLIE

What took him?

PENNY

I don’t know! It happened so fast! We were just across the river, on our way back to the compound. I saw something in the shadows, and then he was gone! Dr. Grant was gone!

MALCOLM

Where? 

EXT. JUNGLE - NIGHT

Penny, Ellie, and Malcolm search the jungle on the other side of the river. They all carry flashlights and tranquilizer guns. HOOTS, HISSES, and WHALES intersperse the multitude of INSECT SOUNDS. Shadows seem to come alive, then slither or fly off into the night. 

PENNY

It happened around here.

The trio searches the jungle floor with their flashlights. Large dinosaur tracks loom out of the dark. 

ELLIE

Oh, no! Ian!

Malcolm continue to search with his flashlight.

MALCOLM

There! 

Ellie and Penny converge the beams of their flashlights with the beam from Malcolm’s flashlight. Human tracks are seen in the mud near more dino tracks. Ellie stoops to examine the footprints. 

ELLIE

Tyrannosaurus tracks.

MALCOLM

There’s no sign that Alan’s dead. 

Ellie’s studies the tracks.

ELLIE

It’s the female.

PENNY

Why would it take Dr. Grant?

MALCOLM

Doesn’t the Tyrannosaurus have a baby?

Ellie nods.

MALCOLM (cont.)

Maybe it sensed danger and felt it could protect its baby by, uh... by taking a hostage... or maybe... 

No one wants to consider the other possibility.

A HOOT is heard nearby. Ellie shines her flashlight into a nearby tree, illuminating an owl-like Potoo. Its eyes glow a bright yellow in the beam of the flashlight. It HOOTS then flies off into the lower understory. The trio follows the now shadowy bird as it swoops toward another flying animal, catching the prey in flight. They hear the FLAP of wings before it disappears into the darkness of the canopy.

JUNGLE SOUNDS now seem to come from everywhere. 

MALCOLM

Ellie, I hate to say this—

ELLIE

I know.

MALCOLM

But we really ought to wait for light.

PENNY

But—

ELLIE

Ian’s right.

MALCOLM

If we’re going to get Alan out alive, we have to get out alive. 

They all stand silent. 

PENNY

Koubawa won’t be back until late morning.

Ellie looks worried, but makes the decision. 

ELLIE

We’ll head out at first light. 

EXT. COMPOUND - DAWN

The compound is deserted. An oil lamp lights up a window in the research room of the compound. 

INT. RESEARCH ROOM 

Penny and Ellie close the flaps to their backpacks. Malcolm picks up the tranquilizer guns, hands one each to Penny and Ellie, and then slings one over his shoulder.

EXT. COMPOUND

Ellie, Penny, and Malcolm exit the compound and head for the trail.

INT. CAVE IN THE JUNGLE - EARLY MORNING

Morning sunlight penetrates a fairly large opening that leads into a small cave. Grant lies on the floor of the cave — jungle refuse lies scattered about. Grant wakes and starts to sit up. The process is slow and halting from the soreness of sleeping on a hard surface. He makes it to a sitting position, and then leans against the cave, relieved. He looks straight ahead — and freezes. 

A BABY T-REX sits on the floor of the cave, several yards away but directly in front of Grant. It stares straight at him. It THUMPS its tail. Grant doesn’t move. He gazes around the cave for other dinosaurs, but the rest of the cave is empty. Grant looks back at the baby rex. The baby rex seems terribly interested in Grant and THUMPS its tail rapidly.

The baby rex and Grant stare at one another. Then the baby rex starts toddling around the cave in front of Grant, checking him out and drawing closer and closer. Grant, seeing that his stillness does no good at making him unnoticed, stands to make himself a more imposing presence. 

The baby rex draws very close to Grant, then backs off suddenly. Then it draws in again, then backs off. Finally, it stares at Grant, THUMPS its tail, and toddles right up to him. Grant smiles and tries to act relaxed. 

GRANT

Well, uh... good morning. 

The baby rex just stares at him.

GRANT 

My name is Alan Grant.

(motions toward himself)

And you must be... Thumper.

Grant points to the baby rex. The baby rex, looking very curious, leans forward and pecks at Grant’s arm. 

GRANT 

No! Don’t! 

Grant steps back. The baby rex steps forward then bumps hard into Grant’s shoulder, pushing him back.

GRANT 

Ouch! Stop that!

The baby rex pecks again, ripping a large hole in Grant’s shirt sleeve. It starts to peck again. Grant, realizing what a closer nip could do, glares harshly at the baby rex.

GRANT 

NO! 

The baby rex withdraws rapidly, its eyes wide, alarmed. Then its eyes grow saddened and hurt. It takes a deep breath — turns, toddles away, sulks in a corner of the cave.

Grant walks over to the baby rex. 

GRANT 

I’m sorry. But you can’t go around biting me. You don’t yet know your own strength. 

The baby rex looks up pitifully, Grant pats it on its head.

GRANT 

You have to be more careful.

A disturbed WAIL from an adult rex echoes through the cave. The baby rex quickly toddles to a corner of the cave, and squeezes through a narrow pathway that leads into another cave. The echoing WAIL continues then stops as the baby rex (now in another cave) TRILLS in response. Grant hears MOVEMENT outside the cave. He turns to see the adult rex’s head nearly fill the cave opening. It looks in at him, SNORTS, then disappears.

INT. CAVE - DAY \- LATER

Grant sits on the floor of the cave. He inspects his torn sleeve then notices the fibrous twine, leaves, pieces of twigs, and nuts on the floor next to him. He has an idea. He picks up one of the twigs that has a flower attached, and ties it with twine to the end of a stick. He picks up several other sticks that have various objects hanging from each end, crosses them over each other, and then ties them together in the center, forming a mobile. The baby rex sits nearby, quietly watching. 

Grant stands, shoves a stick into a crack in the cave floor, and places the mobile on top of the stick. He glances at the baby rex, then sets the mobile spinning. The baby rex is mesmerized; its head remains completely still while its eyes follow the mobile round and round. 

The mobile stops. The baby rex waits for a moment, then impatiently waves its small front arms and THUMPS its tail rapidly on the cave floor. Grant spins the mobile again. The baby rex watches silently. The mobile comes to a stop. The baby rex instantly THUMPS its tail and waves its arms. Grant sets the mobile spinning.

INT. CAVE - SOME TIME LATER

Grant is exhausted; his body’s melted out on the floor. He hears THUMPING. Grant’s arm appears heavy as he reaches out with a stick to spin the mobile. His first few tries miss. The THUMPING continues. Grant reaches out again with the stick, sets the mobile spinning. The baby rex watches quietly until the mobile stops, then it looks at Grant — who is fast asleep. The baby THUMPS its tail wildly. 

INT. CAVE - SOME TIME LATER

Grant sits on the floor of the cave. He puts the final touches on some new contraption he’s built. The baby rex is nowhere in sight. 

A low TRILL echoes through the cave. A softer, higher-pitched TRILL echoes in return. Grant hears MOVEMENT outside the cave. He gets up, walks to the cave opening, and carefully peeks out. The adult rex relaxes in the clearing outside the cave. 

SHUFFLING comes from the back of the cave. Grant turns to see the baby rex squeeze into the cave through the narrow passageway. The baby rex spots Grant and toddles toward him. Grant walks to where he had been working on some project. He picks up a short, cylindrical wood tube. The baby rex stares at it. Grant shakes it — it RATTLES. He shakes it again. The baby rex reaches out, snatching the rattle from Grant’s hand. The baby rex RATTLES the toy and looks awfully pleased. It RATTLES again. Then again. Then it RATTLES, and RATTLES, and RATTLES. 

GRANT

Okay... okay... OKAY!

The baby rex stops, stares at Grant — then zips around the cave, RATTLING and RATTLING away. Grant looks tired. The baby rex continues running and RATTLING around the cave. 

Grant leans back against the cave wall. He slides down it and sits on the floor, tiredly watching as the baby rex zips and RATTLES around the cave. 

GRANT 

See if _you_ get a drum set. 

The baby rex, now enthralled with the rattle, doesn’t notice where it’s running and cold-cocks its head against an overhang. It falls straight back onto the floor. 

Grant jumps up, runs to the baby. He kneels over the baby rex, lifts one of its hands, slaps the back of it. The baby rex barely stirs. Grant gently touches the small bump on the rex’s head. He looks around, worried that the baby rex will wake with a humongous scream, alarming the mother dino. The baby rex opens its eyes, and then falls asleep; its tail THUMPS the floor; its arm releases a final weary RATTLE in the air. 

EXT. JUNGLE – SOME TIME LATER

Penny, Ellie, and Malcolm follow the T-rex tracks up a slope. 

From beyond the slope, they hear a low, throaty GRRRRR. They stop. Penny points to a ridge that overlooks the area beyond. The trio jog quietly up the hill, and then take up prone positions along the top of the… 

BLUFF 

From their vantage point, they spot a rocky outcropping near a small stream. The mother T-rex lies in a sunny spot in the clearing. It stirs gently, but appears to be dozing.

Ellie crawls forward and looks back along the cliff face. She spots the cave.

ELLIE

There! It looks like a cave opening.

Penny and Malcolm crawl forward to inspect the opening. They nod in agreement then crawl back and gather around to review the situation. They look at one another — but don’t know what to say. Penny looks confused. 

PENNY

Now what?

MALCOLM

We’ll have to move fast. If it wakes, we might be able to slow it down, but we won’t be able to stop it. 

ELLIE

If we all try to sneak across those rocks, we’ll increase our chance of waking the rex. —I’ll go alone. 

Malcolm starts to say something.

ELLIE (cont.)

Hey, I’ve defended myself against velociraptors. Someone needs to keep a lookout, anyway.

While the trio schemes, the rex’s head appears over the ridge (it looks directly over the ridge and past them — they’re just out of sight); the rex’s jaw opens — into a yawn. It stretches, scratches, smacks its mouth, and then lumbers away into the forest. 

PENNY

What if Alan’s not in the cave? 

ELLIE

I’ll come back — we’ll try a different plan. 

They gather themselves together, ready for action.

MALCOLM

All right?

ELLIE

Yeah.

MALCOLM

Ready?

ELLIE

Yeah.

(she gives it the last go)

Okay!

They turn and look over the ridge — and just stare. 

PENNY

Where did it go?

They sit back — silent again.

MALCOLM

And when will it return? Okay, let’s think... what do we do when we get up in the morning?

Ellie shrugs.

ELLIE

Brush our teeth?

They have no good answers, and know it. They look back over the ridge.

MALCOLM

I guess this means we should just go... check the cave.

ELLIE

No, I’ll still go alone.

PENNY

The rex can’t be far off. It could come back any minute. 

MALCOLM

Then better go—

ELLIE

Now!

Ellie hurries down the slope and along the face of the cliff. A rocky outcropping leads to the cave. She scrambles across the rocks and into the cave.

INT. CAVE 

Grant sits on the cave floor. When he sees Ellie, he jumps up and runs to the cave opening. 

GRANT

Ellie! 

He’s more than a little surprised to see her. He looks past her, puzzled by the missing rex.

GRANT (cont.)

Where did—

ELLIE

It’s… brushing its teeth.

GRANT

What?

ELLIE

Come on! Hurry!

Ellie heads out the cave. The baby rex wakes up and begins to WAIL. A panicked HONKING returns from not far within the jungle. 

EXT. CAVE 

Ellie spots another vantage point with better cover, but opposite the direction from where she came down. She rushes in that direction. 

Grant has stopped to look back at the baby rex, he turns back, rushes out of the cave. He spots Penny and Malcolm up on the ridge and runs in that direction.

Penny sees Ellie running to the other vantage point; she jumps up and heads that way to join with her. Malcolm is too focused on Grant to have noticed her leave. 

Grant runs up the slope toward Malcolm. Malcolm sees Grant and quickly stands. They both look around.

GRANT

Where are they! 

Malcolm and Grant look around frantically. They spot Ellie and Penny on the other edge of the slope. They start to run in that direction but the HONKING grows louder as the adult T-rex CRASHES into view. It spots Grant and Malcolm and ROARS insanely. 

From the opposite end of the cliff, Penny and Ellie shoot tranquilizer darts into the rex. 

Malcolm shoots off a dart, and then he and Grant turn and run back through the jungle as the rex takes off toward them. Malcolm stops, fires off another dart. Grant looks back and stops.

GRANT

You’re not even hitting the barn!

They both turn and run as Malcolm passes the rifle to Grant. The rex ROARS behind them. Grant stops and shoots another dart into the rex.

The baby rex HONKS wildly from the cave. The mother rex slows her advance. The tranquilizers seem to have some effect. The baby rex HONKS again. The mother rex stops then ROARS at everyone and everything. Grant and Malcolm keep running like mad; the rex slowly fades from view in the background. 

BACK TO ELLIE AND PENNY 

Ellie watches through a pair of binoculars.

ELLIE

It’s turning back!

Ellie and Penny run away from the cave, into the forest.

BACK TO GRANT AND MALCOLM

They continue running through the forest.

EXT. JUNGLE - ELSEWHERE

Penny and Ellie are running in the opposite direction from Grant and Malcolm. They’re doing quite well — jumping over low brush, quickly ducking overhanging liana and vines. They’re making good time, disappearing quickly into the lonely deep of the forest.

EXT. TRAIL IN THE JUNGLE - AFTERNOON

The forest is lit with shafts of afternoon light. A lonely trail snakes its way along the forest floor. Grant leads the way along the trail. Malcolm follows behind. All is quiet except for an occasional SCREECH from an irritable primate.

MALCOLM

Ouch!

Grant turns around to see what’s the matter.

GRANT

What?

Malcolm has stopped. He stares down at his hand.

MALCOLM

I got a thorn in my finger.

Grant doesn’t respond. He just stares at Malcolm. 

MALCOLM (cont.)

Well, it hurts. It got caught on that bush.

Grant walks toward Malcolm.

GRANT

Let’s see.

Grant takes Malcolm’s hand, studies the wound. He removes the thorn. 

GRANT (cont.)

There. That’s it.

MALCOLM

But it’s turning colors! Maybe it was poisonous.

GRANT

It’ll be okay.

MALCOLM

Are you sure?

GRANT

I’m sure.

Grant continues down the trail. Malcolm takes up the pace; he puts his finger in his mouth to soothe it. 

EXT. JUNGLE - AFTERNOON

Penny and Ellie thread their way through the vines, brush, and gnarled root mat littering the jungle floor. A trail is nowhere in sight.

PENNY

Do you have any idea where we are?

They stop to look around. 

ELLIE

From the forest floor, everything looks so similar.

PENNY

If we can find the river, we could follow it back to the camp.

Ellie nods in agreement.

PENNY (cont.) 

I hope Alan and Ian are all right. 

ELLIE

Yeah. 

She doesn’t look convinced. 

EXT. TRAIL IN THE JUNGLE - EARLY AFTERNOON

Grant and Malcolm come to a fork in the trail. One fork leads straight across the forest floor; the other slopes down into a low-lying area with a shallow stream. They study the surroundings.

MALCOLM

This isn’t the way we came. 

GRANT

And the compass is...?

MALCOLM

In your backpack... at the compound.

Grant points toward the low-lying area. 

GRANT

That way.

EXT. JUNGLE NEAR RIVERBANK - EARLY AFTERNOON

Ellie and Penny walk among scattered tree trunks in what looks like a former dinosaur feeding area. Through the thinned trees, they spot a sandy clearing next to a river. 

PENNY

We found it! 

EXT. CLEARING NEXT TO THE RIVER 

Ellie and Penny jog into the clearing and over to the riverbank. They study the situation, but it’s clear that the heavy outgrowth of vegetation along the riverbank prevents their ability to follow a path along it. 

ELLIE

There’s no way we stay along the river. 

Ellie looks back into the jungle at the fallen logs. Penny notices too.

ELLIE (cont.)

What do you think?

Penny nods.

PENNY

I think it could work. But the river’s flowing east, away from the camp.

ELLIE

There’s supposed to be a village a few miles from the southeast point. We can get help there.

PENNY

Okay, let’s give it a try.

Ellie and Penny drop their backpacks and rifles, and head toward the fallen trees.

EXT. TRAIL IN THE JUNGLE - MID AFTERNOON

The jungle here is dense, shadowy, and muddy. 

A sound breaks the silence:

GRANT (O.S.)

Dammit! 

ANOTHER ANGLE

Grant pulls, pries his hiking boot out of mud. His foot comes out, but the boot stays.

Grant reaches down and tugs on his boot. The boot releases from the mud with a POP! Grant stands to the side and puts on his boot. 

And now we see that Grant and Malcolm are almost covered in mud. They’re no longer near a creek — just a muddy trail. They start up again down the trail. Grant takes a few steps then sinks several inches into the mud — he’s pissed. 

Malcolm sits on a fallen log. He picks up a handful of leaves from the forest floor and uses them to wipe the mud off his arm. Grant pries his feet from the mud, and then walks to the log and sits quietly. Like Malcolm, he picks up a handful of leaves and starts using them to wipe mud off his arms. Malcolm abruptly throws down the leaves. 

MALCOLM

They’re bugs in the leaves!

Grant drops the leaves. He looks frustrated.

GRANT

It’ll rain soon. 

MALCOLM

I feel miserable. We haven’t eaten—

GRANT

(points to tree trunks)

There are caterpillars—

MALCOLM

_ I _ haven’t eaten... we’re lost—

GRANT

We’re not lost—

MALCOLM

We’re lost and now we’re muddied and... bugged.

Malcolm’s eyes go wide. He jumps up, runs toward a mud puddle. He leans over the puddle and grabs at something in the muddy water.

GRANT

Ian...? Ian, what are you doing?

MALCOLM

Catching fish.

Grant doesn’t even respond.

MALCOLM (cont.)

I’d use a pole... but the bait’s in the trees.

(he points to the canopy)

Grant looks lost. He ignores Malcolm, turns, and quietly picks bugs from the mud on his arms.

EXT. RIVERBANK - MID AFTERNOON

Near the riverbank lie several logs tied together with ropy liana. Another log is PLOPPED down beside them. Ellie stoops, ties the new log to the make-shift raft.

Penny is near the edge of the forest. She lifts the end a log, and then suddenly drops it with a THUD. 

Ellie turns at the sound to see Penny staring with alarm at an Oviraptor standing a few yards in front of her. Ellie sees their backpacks and tranquilizer guns are too far off. Instead, she reaches for a long, sharp stick to use as a weapon. She slowly stands. 

PENNY

Ellie!

ELLIE

Penny, walk back to me. Slowly.

Penny backs toward Ellie. The Oviraptor mimics Penny by taking a few steps forward. 

PENNY

Ellieeee...

The Oviraptor looks at Ellie when she speaks then looks at Penny’s response. 

ELLIE

Don’t panic. Just keep walking. 

Penny takes a few steps back. The Oviraptor takes a few steps forward. 

ELLIE (cont.)

Keep walking... 

The Oviraptor starts walking before Penny does. Penny’s fear begins to turn to curiosity.

PENNY

Do you think it understands? —I think it understands.

Ellie decides to find out. She takes a cautious step toward the Oviraptor, but keeps the stick tight in her hand.

ELLIE

Keep walking... over here. 

The Oviraptor doesn’t move. It stares at Ellie, then rubs the side of its beak on the bark of a tree. 

A butterfly with an 8-inch wingspan lights on a nearby bush. The Oviraptor’s attention is instantly drawn to it. It moves closer to get a better look. The butterfly flits into the air, flying dizzying patterns above the Oviraptor’s head. The Oviraptor tries to nip at it, but the butterfly flits away. The Oviraptor’s attention is now back to the two people in front of it. 

Ellie and Penny take a few steps toward the Oviraptor. 

PENNY

Come on, girl. Come on.

They keep calling and walking till they’re a few feet from the Oviraptor. The Oviraptor hasn’t moved. But Ellie and Penny look very pleased.

ELLIE and PENNY

It came right to us. 

The Oviraptor rubs its beak against the tree, stops, looks at them, and rubs its beak against the tree trunk again. Penny starts to reach out to pat the Oviraptor, then stops as she realizes what the Oviraptor’s doing. 

PENNY

It’s sharpening its beak.

Penny and Ellie freeze, glance at each other.

A bird CRIES out above them. The Oviraptor is instantly alert. It follows the flight of the bird for a split second then takes off in a sprint. Ellie and Penny watch as the Oviraptor quickly disappears into the jungle. 

EXT. JUNGLE TRAIL - MID AFTERNOON, SHORT TIME LATER

Grant and Malcolm, now completely covered in dried mud, walk along a trail. Grant is wearing Malcolm’s backpack. Malcolm carries the tranquilizer gun, pointed down.

MALCOLM

I thought you said it was going to rain.

GRANT

(irritable)

Yes. But it hasn’t.

MALCOLM

See, _this_ is chaos. It usually rains... in a rainforest. It’s very predictable. But today — no. Today it’s not going to rain... in the rainforest. 

Grant stops and turns toward Malcolm. 

GRANT

Do you predict that?

Malcolm stops and points toward the sky as if prepared to give a truism.

MALCOLM

Chaos isn’t predictable. But, I predict — it isn’t going to rain.

GRANT

At least we won’t get sunburned.

EXT. ON THE RIVER - LATE AFTERNOON

Ellie and Penny are on their make-shift raft, steering their way down the relatively calm river. 

EXT. JUNGLE - LATE AFTERNOON

Grant and Malcolm walk along a lonely trail in the forest. They come to another fork in the trail. They stop. 

MALCOLM

And a sign post nowhere in sight.

Grant stoops to examine the forest floor.

GRANT

Luckily, I learned a few skills from the aborigines when I was on Walkabout in Queensland. 

MALCOLM

When you were on “Walkabout?”

GRANT

A journey with nature — sort of like a Vision Quest. 

MALCOLM

Did you learn any rain dances?

They hear THUNDER then look up to see a suddenly graying sky. A few rain drops fall on top of them.

MALCOLM (cont.)

Ah, finally — a little rain.

The skies open wide, drenching Grant and Malcolm in a THUNDEROUS downpour.

GRANT

A little rain?

EXT. RIVER - DUSK

Ellie and Penny raft down the river. The river is barely visible because of the deluge that POUNDS down around them. The raft BUMPS into an unseen obstruction in the river. Ellie and Penny look down and notice that the twines keeping the raft together are loosening. Penny peers through the rain and sees a large clearing along the riverbank.

PENNY

Ellie! Over there! 

Ellie and Penny pole the raft toward the clearing.

EXT. TRAIL IN THE JUNGLE - DUSK

Malcolm and Grant are on a trail which is slippery with roots and mud. A sheet of ghostly-white rain obscures their view. They forge ahead, peering into the rain for reassurance they’re still on the path. Dark, foggy images of trees and underbrush intermittently penetrate the rain barrier. 

Malcolm stops.

MALCOLM

Hey, wait, wait!

Grant stops, turns toward Malcolm. 

MALCOLM (cont.)

Maybe we should wait for the rain to pass. This mud’s getting slippery. If one of us gets injured, it’ll hold us back.

GRANT

Okay, sounds good. Let’s find some place to wait this out. 

They look around, searching the whiteness for shadowy images of fallen trees. A hulking, dark mirage appears around 60 feet in front of Grant. Grant turns and grabs Malcolm’s arm. He points toward the dark image.

GRANT (cont.)

Over there. Let’s check it out. 

As they walk in that direction, the image comes into and out of view. As Grant and Malcolm draw closer, the image sways. They both stop dead. 

MALCOLM 

The wind? 

Malcolm looks uneasy. It dawns on him that he once before mistook a dino for the wind. He stops, backs away. 

MALCOLM (cont.)

Come on... it’s not the wind. Come on!

Grant hesitates, trying to get a better look. The image lifts off the ground, and then collapses back to the ground with a THUD and force that nearly knocks Grant off balance. The shadow ROARS with the distinct sound of a brachiosaurus. 

Grant and Malcolm, alarmed, try to remain motionless. 

MALCOLM (cont.)

What if it’s the crazy one. 

GRANT

It knows we’re on the trail.

Through the sheet of rain, they make out the brachiosaurus, prancing around in front of them, drawing closer. Grant and Malcolm ease off the trail. The brachiosaurus comes into and out of view. It’s searching the trail. 

The ROAR of a T-rex SHATTERS the downpour. Grant and Malcolm remain still as the T-rex’s body moves right beside them toward the brachiosaurus.

The rex’s head dips down. Its huge jaws open as it BELLOWS at the brachiosaurus. The T-rex suddenly turns its head toward Grant and Malcolm, ROARS.

The brachiosaurus BELLOWS and swings its tail toward the rex. Malcolm and Grant duck as the tail flies over them — it catches Grant’s backpack and flips him farther along the trail, closer to the two dinosaurs — the tail keeps going and crashes into the rex. The rex tumbles onto its side. Malcolm rushes over to help Grant. 

The brachiosaurus steps down hard on the rex. The rex thrashes on the ground, then swings its head around, clamping its jaws onto the brachiosaurus’ leg. The brachiosaurus SCREAMS and steps with more force on the rex. A spray of blood shoots out, blending with the rain into a reddened mist. Grant and Malcolm are on their feet; they back off. 

GRANT

Run! Now!

As they run through the jungle, they hear a triumphant ROAR from the brachiosaurus.

They continue running as the brachiosaurus’ stride POUNDS in their direction. The brachiosaurus stops and ROARS in anger.

They hear a CREAKING, then a SNAPPING. A tremendous CRASHING envelopes the jungle. 

MALCOLM

The trees!

GRANT

I know!

MALCOLM

It’s pushing down the trees!

GRANT

I know!

The jungle around them SNAPS and SWISHES with sounds of UPROOTING trees and CRACKING trunks. Hugh shadows of trees fall to the ground. Lianas SWISH and whip through the rain. Grant and Malcolm are running almost side-by-side when Grant suddenly disappears, as if a giant arm reached down and pulled him away. Malcolm stops and looks frantically through the rain.

MALCOLM

Alan!

(he searches the immediate area)

Alan!

The brachiosaurus BELLOWS close-by. Malcolm dives into the mud, rolls, and comes to a stop, lying muddied and motionless next to a fallen tree trunk. 

The brachiosaurus’ head falls out of the ghostly rain, hangs over the trunk and Malcolm, observing both for clues as to which is alive. 

A flurry of butterflies EXPLODE from the trunk. 

The brachiosaurus goes nuts! It snatches the trunk in its jaws and hurls it into the air. The trunk disappears, tumbling end over end into misty sky above. 

Malcolm sees his chance. He rolls away from the brachiosaurus, gets up, and runs. The brachiosaurus BELLOWS wildly. Malcolm falls over a fern and finds himself staring directly at two fallen tree trunks lying side-by-side, a small space between them. Malcolm scrambles between the trunks and quickly pulls up his knees. He closes his eyes tight as the brachiosaurus BELLOWS and POUNDS past the trees, away from him.

EXT. SAME AREA IN THE JUNGLE - EARLY DAWN - NEXT DAY

The rain has cleared. Fallen trees lie scattered. There’s MOVEMENT between two fallen trunks. 

Malcolm peaks his sleepy head above the trunks. He gazes around for signs of Grant and brachiosauruses. Seeing neither, he climbs over the trunk and searches the area.

He quickly comes across two broken tree limbs, which he at first mistakes for Grant’s legs. 

He heads off to inspect another area and prepares to call out when a nut suddenly drops on his head. He looks up to see Grant way up in a tree. Malcolm stares at him a moment. 

MALCOLM

I thought, after your last experience, your tree climbing days were over.

GRANT

I thought, after my last experience, my live dinosaur studies were over. I’m too old for this. 

MALCOLM

How are you? Is anything broken?

GRANT

No. Bruised, but I’m all right.

MALCOLM

What happened? 

GRANT

A liana caught me around my arm and swung me up here. 

MALCOLM

How’re you going to get down? 

Grant looks at the vines.

GRANT

I thought about using a vine to climb down, but none look long enough.

Malcolm looks around, studies the situation. He spots a sturdy vine hanging from a nearby tree. He has an idea, gazes up at Grant.

MALCOLM

Why don’t you swing down — like Tarzan?

Grant just stares at him. 

MALCOLM (cont.) 

Trust me.

Malcolm approaches the vine. He judges the tree’s height and the distance to Grant and then pulls on the vine to test its strength. Then he pulls himself high, putting all his weight on it. The vine pulls out of the tree. Malcolm crashes to the ground as the liana falls on top of him. 

Grant frowns. 

Malcolm, still on the ground, stares up at him. 

MALCOLM (cont.)

You have a better idea? I can leave you here and then hope I can find my way back—

GRANT 

Try again.

Malcolm tries another vine. This one seems sturdy enough. He walks the vine closer to Grant then, keeping it loose, he jerks it, sending a curl up the vine. After several misses, Grant finally breaks off a slender tree branch which he uses to grab the vine.

MALCOLM 

Okay, now tie a piece of cloth right where you’re holding. 

Grant ties a piece of torn shirt around the vine. 

MALCOLM (cont.)

All right, let go. 

Grant releases the vine. It swings away, then swings back, coming to rest. Malcolm trots over, notes that the cloth is about five feet from the ground. He hauls the vine back to Grant. 

MALCOLM (cont.)

It’ll work. Just keep your legs up. 

Malcolm jerks the vine again for Grant to catch. 

Grant now has the vine. He looks down. He’s not into this. Finally, he takes a deep breath and let’s go of the tree. He swings down nicely, but is still holding on when he passes the low point. He’s on his way up again when he drops to the ground on his butt. Malcolm runs over to help him off the ground. 

MALCOLM (cont.)

Tarzan never did it quite like that. 

GRANT

Tarzan never end up in tree because of big dinosaur either. 

MALCOLM

There comes a point when you have to let go. 

Grant looks too weary for philosophy.

GRANT

Not now.

Grant stands and dusts himself off. Malcolm looks around.

MALCOLM

Now where do we go?

GRANT

I’ve had time to study that situation. From my vantage point, I could see a trail leading in that direction... 

(he points northeast)

and another leading that way. 

(he points northwest) 

The camp is north of us. We can go either way. Do you know which way the brachiosaurus went?

Malcolm points toward the northeast. 

GRANT (cont.)

Then I guess we’ll go in—

They nod their heads and point northwest.

GRANT and MALCOLM

That direction.

They head northwest.

GRANT

You know, you really shouldn’t have stayed all night to search for me. You didn’t even know if I was still alive. 

MALCOLM

Umm, some things people just have to do.

Grant pats Malcolm on the shoulder. 

GRANT

...very human.

EXT. COMPOUND - AFTERNOON - SHORT TIME LATER

Grant and Malcolm walk out of the forest into the compound grounds. 

GRANT

Let’s check the research room.

MALCOLM

They may still be out there.

EXT. RESEARCH ROOM - AFTERNOON 

Sipatu and another Tupi sit outside the door of the research room. They quickly stand when they see Malcolm and Grant. They look worried. 

GRANT

What’s wrong?

SIPATU

We thought you were lost.

Grant wipes sweat from his forehead.

GRANT

Briefly... yes. 

SIPATU

The two women... they have been seen on the river. 

MALCOLM

Ellie and Penny?

Sipatu nods.

SIPATU

The Hatawi tribe, they saw strange women. They were on a raft. 

GRANT

Which direction were they headed?

SIPATU

Down the river.

GRANT

Toward the southeast territory?

Sipatu nods again.

MALCOLM

Right where the dinosaurs are headed. 

INT. MALCOLM’S QUARTERS - AFTERNOON - SHORT TIME LATER 

Malcolm sits at a small table. He’s on the radio transmitter. Grant stands next to him. They’re in conversation with Fernando.

MALCOLM

...Yes, we’ll need a boat.

FERNANDO (V.O.)

We could have one to you by tomorrow. 

GRANT

We don’t have time, not with the dinosaurs so close to the southeast point.

FERNANDO (V.O.)

There’s a boat in the area. It belongs to a man who works for Mr. Orlando. Perhaps you could get in touch with him. 

MALCOLM

Where can we find him?

FERNANDO (V.O.)

He’s often seen with the Amawi tribe. He’s sort of an amateur sociologist.

Grant and Malcolm glance at each other. Malcolm speaks into the microphone. 

MALCOLM 

What’s this person’s name?

FERNANDO (V.O.)

It’s, uh... Jamison — Jamison Cross.

GRANT (to Malcolm)

We’ll have to take the canoe.

MALCOLM (to Grant)

I’ll get the supplies.

INT. GRANT’S LIVING QUARTERS

Grant and Malcolm walk through the door — and stop abruptly. 

A man stands with his back to them, leaning over a clay fridge. He turns at the sound. It’s Steed. Steed notices their disheveled appearances.

STEED

Oh, Grant — out chasing reptiles?

(he lifts a glass he holds in one hand)

What is this delightful concoction?

MALCOLM

Bakuri. 

GRANT

Steed, what are you doing here?

STEED

The Brazilian government requested my expertise. 

Steed sits on the cot. A small pile of notes lie next to him.

STEED (cont.)

I’ve been going over your notes

(he shrugs)

...interesting.

GRANT

Sorry, Steed, I don’t have time to discuss field results.

(he picks up his backpack)

Come on, Ian.

STEED

Back in the field?

Grant and Malcolm turn, walk out the door.

STEED (cont.)

So predictable. 

EXT. COMPOUND

Grant and Malcolm step outside and head toward the trail leading to the river. 

EXT. RIVERSIDE, CANOE

Malcolm appears at the head of the trail and suddenly stops. Grant steps up beside him and looks to where Malcolm is staring. 

Before them is the canoe, a hole punctured in its side. Grant slips off his backpack. He and Malcolm hurry back up the trail. 

EXT. COMPOUND

Grant and Malcolm enter the compound and spot Jamison and five Amawi about to enter Grant’s quarters. They stop when they see Grant. Something isn’t right. Sipatu and the other Tupi seem tense. 

Grant and Malcolm approach Jamison. 

GRANT (to Jamison)

What’s going on? 

JAMISON

The experiment has failed.

MALCOLM

Was it ever a success? 

JAMISON

Our responsibility is now to the basin’s natural inhabitants. The formerly extinct species have been deemed unsuitable. They must be returned to the province of extinction. 

Grant and Malcolm glance at each other, knowing the implications. Grant’s rising emotions cause him to step aggressively toward Jamison. 

GRANT (to Jamison)

Look! It—

Two Hatawi immediately aim their rifles at Grant. 

Grant tries to calms himself, but he’s fighting rising emotions. 

GRANT (to Jamison)

It was wrong to put them here, to make this experiment, but now that they’re... 

MALCOLM

What you’re suggesting, it’s... 

GRANT

It’s genocide. 

Jamison is uncomfortable with the comment — he grows tense.

JAMISON

They’re an abomination of science! I had no part in that! 

GRANT

But you _know_ what they are, how they were created. 

JAMISON

They aren’t human! They have primitive emotions, primitive thoughts! Even your own research has shown it would take centuries for them to be like us!

Sipatu and the other Tupi native write furiously in their notepads.

GRANT

Wait! 

Again, he fights to remain calm. 

GRANT (cont.) 

Our studies haven’t shown _any_ such thing. 

JAMISON

None of this would have been necessary if we weren’t compelled to protect the basin from its festering problems! We must protect the native species! 

Grant sees that Jamison is complete unwillingness to listen. 

GRANT

We agree! But we need to find some other way. 

Sipatu and the other native continue to write like crazy. 

Jamison jerks around, seethes at the note-taking natives. 

JAMISON

STOP THAT!

Sipatu and the other native stop abruptly. They’re leaning back — as if blown backward by a big wind. The other native goes for his notepad, madly scribbles notes. 

Jamison turns back toward Grant and Malcolm. 

JAMISON (cont.)

THIS — WON’T — DO!

(he’s all clinched teeth now)

Our higher purpose here is to protect the environment, to protect the tribes! To protect their freedom — their rights! And we’re going to do it! And we’re going to do it our way!

He points to himself. 

MALCOLM

Well — there it is. 

EXT. COMPOUND - DAY - LATER

Grant and Malcolm are tied back-to-back around a narrow tree trunk on the outskirt of the compound grounds.

MALCOLM

So what does Steed have to do with this?

GRANT

I don’t know. I just hope Ellie and Penny are—

STEED (O.S.)

Oh! My God!

Steed pokes his head from between the RUSTLING leaves of a nearby bush. Malcolm strains to look over his shoulder. 

MALCOLM

Who—

GRANT

Steed. 

STEED 

You’ve gotten yourself into a fine mess! What did you do! You angered the natives, didn’t you? What? What was it? You spend too much time in the field. Your social skills are atrocious! 

GRANT

Steed, what do you have to do with this?

STEED

Well, I was invited. I don’t have anything to do with this. The Indians brought me here this morning. You _must_ have done something!

GRANT

Look... Steed... there’s a radio in the compound. You’ll have to— 

STEED

It’s been invaded! I escaped just in time! This isn’t my fault! I should just leave you here!

Malcolm still strains to look over his should at Steed.

MALCOLM

And go where? The canoe’s kaput. Are you going to walk back — or swim across piranha-infested rivers?

GRANT

Steed — you need to go to the southeast point to warn Ellie and Penny.

STEED

Penny? 

(dismissively)

I don’t know any Penny? 

GRANT

My backpack’s near the canoe. 

STEED

Well... But this isn’t my fault! 

GRANT 

They don’t know you’re here... yet. But if we try to escape, they’ll track us. 

MALCOLM

If you leave now, you’ll be there by tomorrow morning.

STEED

You don’t expect me to spend the night in the jungle!

GRANT

There’s a hammock and provisions in the backpack. You’ll be fine. 

MALCOLM

Just watch out for snakes... and brachiosauruses. 

STEED

(puzzled)

Watch out for brachiosauruses?

GRANT

And Tyrannosauruses.

Steed freezes. 

STEED

You mean there really are—

MALCOLM

Yes, yes. Now get going. You’ll be behind them. 

GRANT

You can cross the bridge easy enough. Try to follow close to the river; you’ll be fine.

STEED

But... I haven’t decided!

He looks like he’s going to back out.

MALCOLM

Look — you’ll be safer in the jungle. —I don’t want to alarm you, but the natives eat some pretty strange things. 

(to Grant)

Don’t they?

GRANT

Yes, they do. 

Steed really concentrates on this last piece of information.

EXT. RAINFOREST \- DAY - LATER

Steed is in the jungle on the other side of the bridge. He glances at a compass he holds in his hand. 

STEED

No problem here — a simple matter of following a compass. 

Steed finds the coordinates he wants. He puts the compass in his pocket, heads out.

EXT. COMPOUND - DAY

Grant and Malcolm are still around the tree. 

MALCOLM

Don’t worry. Steed will find them.

GRANT

That’s the problem.

MALCOLM

Then maybe he _won’t_ find them.

GRANT

That’s the problem.

MALCOLM

Now look—

GRANT

He’s arrogant. He’s a snake. He’s also a charmer and now he’ll be a hero — Ellie’s hero.

MALCOLM

Somebody has to warn them.

GRANT

You don’t know him like I do. 

Grant tries to wiggle out of the ropes. 

MALCOLM

They’ll track us.

GRANT

Damn!

Grant leans back against the tree, defeated.

EXT. RAINFOREST \- DAY - SEVERAL HOURS LATER

Steed walks along the forest floor. He comes to a partially fallen tree caught up in other trees at its far end. Green vines and shrubbery obscure a clear view along the trunk. 

Steed leans against the trunk then pulls a small bundle from his backpack, unrolls it. It’s a leaf, inside of which are small objects. Steed holds up the leaf and peers at the contents. He picks up one of the objects, examines it. Satisfied, he pops one into his mouth.

STEED

Hmmm. Dried shrimp.

He pops several more caterpillars into his mouth.

A large, greenish, undefined object moves along the trunk, directly behind Steed. The object grows closer and closer — slipping slowly and quietly through the leaves.

ANOTHER VIEW

reveals a furry, three-toed sloth hanging upside down from the trunk. The sloth’s coat is covered in green-algae camouflage. The sloth has stopped. It’s now back-to-back with Steed. Because it’s staring at its own feet, it seems unaware of Steed’s presence. 

From beyond Steed, a large bird takes flight. Steed watches as the bird sails in a flight path toward and past him. 

Simultaneously, a bird takes off in the sloth’s field of vision. Steed and the sloth slowly turn their heads as the birds sail toward each other. As the birds pass one another, Steed and the sloth turn their heads around as far as they can go; the sloth (having extra neck vertebrae) surreally rotates its head around 180 degrees so that it’s staring straight into the side of Steed’s face. Steed, having less agility, strains at the neck. He notices something in his peripheral vision, freezes, and then slowly turns his body so that he and the sloth are staring into each other’s eyes. 

CATERPILLARS fly into the air. 

Steed CRASHES through the jungle.

The sloth takes off in surreally slow motion.

Steed slows his pace.

STEED

...a sloth. It was only a sloth!

Steed stops to catch his breath. He leans against a tree for support and notices small, furry white balls on the underside of a leaf hanging from a branch next to him. Curious and still catching his breath, he lifts the leaf to get a closer look at the “leaf fungi.” He pokes it. The “fungi” unfurl into SCREECHING white bats. 

SCREECHING BATS flit through the air.

Steed CRASHES through the jungle.

Steed slows his pace. 

STEED

...bats. They were only bats!

Steed LAUGHS as if he’s going shock-crazy.

EXT. AERIAL VIEW OF CANOPY - NIGHT

Below is dense jungle — a river nowhere in sight. Moonglow and starlight reflect off the swaying, SWISHING canopy leaves. Birds CAW briefly as they fly between treetops, their bright colors dulled by the evening light.

From somewhere beneath the canopy, the sound of a distant human voice in SONG.

EXT. JUNGLE FLOOR - NIGHT

Somewhere in the darkness of the jungle is the SONG interspersed by occasional WHISTLING, also CRICKING insects, CROAKING frogs, and SCURRYING creatures. Not much can be seen from the jungle floor except where intermittent, glowing shafts of moonlight penetrate the canopy’s leaves.

The SINGING grows louder as the source of the song is located — Steed. 

Steed’s stretched out on a rope hammock. It swings lightly from side-to-side under a beam of moonlight. Steed sings to himself — it’s a familiar tune.

STEED

“...when you are afraid, you hold yourself in check and whistle a happy tune so no one will suspect you’re afraid.” 

He WHISTLES the next bar of the tune. 

An eerie WHISTLE comes back at him out of the darkness.

Steed stops in mid-WHISTLE. He grabs tight the edges of the hammock and looks around very carefully. Only the low, ropy SQUEAK of the hammock comes from Steed’s area. The CROAKING, CRICKING, and SCURRYING surrounding him suddenly seem to grow louder. Steed grows panicky again. He sinks into the hammock. 

STEED 

There probably are gorillas and zebras and all kinds of beastly creatures out there! 

A loud CROAK comes from somewhere next to Steed. A huge blob of a frog leaps out of the darkness, lands on Steed’s stomach. It faces him. Steed SCREAMS, but cuts it short as he notices it’s only a frog. 

He flicks his hand to shoo it off.

STEED 

Ah! Get away!

(reverses himself)

NO! Stay! At least you’re not a ghastly creature. 

The frog starts making itself at home on Steed’s stomach.

STEED 

Stay. You’ll be... my guest. 

Steed leans back — more relaxed now. The hammock, Steed, and the frog swing gently from side-to-side. The hammock SQUEAKS lightly. Steed reaches into his backpack and pulls out another rolled leaf. He talks to the frog as he unfurls the leaf.

STEED 

Yes... stay. At least you have a familiar face. Where I came from there are many amphibian species. 

He studies the frog. 

STEED 

I think I’ve met your type before. Yes, it was at this marvelous restaurant in Paris and... 

(Oops! He catches himself, 

puts his hand over his mouth)

and... well... lovely dinner.

Steed pops a few caterpillars into his mouth, then offers some to the frog. The frog studies it, then zaps a morsel with its tongue. Steed seems amused.

STEED 

And I thought frogs only ate insects.

EXT. JUNGLE - LATE MORNING - NEXT DAY

Steed walks through the forest. He carries a stick, walks with a little more confidence, but looks glum and sorry for himself.

Steed observes the trail as he forges ahead. Slowly, a very large spider with a six-inch leg span descends from a silvery silk thread directly in Steed’s path. When it reaches the height of Steed’s chest, it stops descending and stares straight at him.

Steed has noticed the spider ahead of him. He stops.

The spider continues to stare at Steed. It moves its legs in a menacing, disgusting fashion.

Steed returns the spider’s stare. He’s bored, fed-up.

STEED

Oh... bugger off.

He swings the stick about a foot above the spider into its silk thread. The thread breaks — the now very surprised spider goes sailing the way off into the jungle. 

Steed SNORTS, continues his trek. 

EXT. JUNGLE - SOUTHEAST POINT - NOON

At the southeast point, the two rivers combine into one large river, continuing a path southeast. A sandy beach juts out where the two rivers come together. A wood shack sits on the beach. 

EXT. JUNGLE NEAR BEACH - NOON

Another wood shack sits in a small clearing near the jungle’s edge. Long, rectangular metal tanks fill the clearing. Narrow troughs lead from the bottom edge of each tank and come together at one main trough which leads to the river. 

Ellie and Penny walk into the compound and look around. 

PENNY

Well, we made it somewhere. 

ELLIE

There isn’t supposed to be anyone living on this side of the river — so what’s all this?

Ellie and Penny set their backpacks and rifles on the ground and then walk around to inspect the area. Water SPLASHES in one of the tanks as some fish-like animal slithers through the water. Ellie and Penny walk to the tank. 

ELLIE (cont.)

Maybe this is a fishing village. I wonder what type of fish—

Ellie starts to dip her hand in the water. 

PENNY

Ellie! Wait! They’re electric eels!

Ellie jerks back her hand just as one of the eels makes a big SPLASH, KNOCKING against the side of the tank. Ellie and Penny back off. 

PENNY (cont.)

Just one of those has enough power to kill a—

ELLIE and PENNY

A dinosaur.

PENNY

But why...?

STEED (O.S.)

Oh, Ellie! Marvelous that you’re here! 

Ellie and Penny quickly turn toward the voice. 

Steed sits on a tree. He looks exhausted. 

ELLIE

Steed?

Steed grins at Ellie then Penny.

STEED

And you must be Penny. Grant told me—

Ellie and Penny advance aggressively on Steed. He tries to scoot back into the tree.

ELLIE

So _you’re_ part of this! Where’s Alan! What have you done with him! 

STEED

No! I—

PENNY

Where is he? Why didn’t he come with you! 

Penny and Ellie grab Steed by his shirt and lift him off the ground. Steed’s head is almost buried in his shirt collar. He looks awfully surprised.

STEED

Amazon women! —I’m safe.

Penny and Ellie let go of Steed. He plops to the ground. 

PENNY

And where’s Ian?

STEED

He’s with Grant — they’re under arrest!

ELLIE

What?

STEED

Well, I had nothing to do with it. It’s not my fault. Grant must have upset the natives. I’ve told him, “You need to get out more — you spend too much time in the field.” He could have had all of us captured by those ferocious Indians!

PENNY

Ferocious Indians?

STEED

Indians... and that Jamison person. He’s awfully incensed. So, I came here — to warn you.

ELLIE

About the dinosaurs?

STEED

You know? 

One of the eels SPLASHES in the tank — its snakelike head rises out of the water and waves in the air. Penny motions to the eel. 

PENNY

This isn’t Club Med here. 

STEED

But I came here alone through the jungle. I was talking to frogs — inviting them to dinner! And I did all of this because I knew you needed help. Dangerous as it was, I flung myself into this... jungle!

ELLIE

Steed... explain. 

(she looks straight at him)

Now. 

STEED

I was contacted... a Mr. Chavez. He told me about strange animals in the Amazon. It sounded as if it might have possibilities. But... field work, you know, for some unknown species in the Amazon. There are countless such species. 

(he shrugs) 

So I didn’t know what for. But when you and Grant didn’t return, I thought I’d better check it out myself. 

ELLIE

So you didn’t want to miss-out. 

STEED

Well, I didn’t know if you were going to share notes. 

Ellie still looks frustrated with Steed. Steed doesn’t look too pleased, either.

STEED (cont.) 

Well, then I wasted my time, put my life on the line in coming here to warn you. I should just leave. 

PENNY

And go where?

Steed, knowing he has nowhere to go, folds his arms across his chest. 

EXT. SOUTHEAST POINT - LATER

Ellie, Penny, and Steed gaze up into a tree at a lookout platform resting about thirty feet up. A rope ladder leads from the platform to the ground.

ELLIE

All right, Steed — you and Penny stand lookout. I’m going to check out the rest of the equipment. 

STEED

Stand lookout... hmpf. 

Ellie walks off toward the beach as Penny and, reluctantly, Steed climb the rope ladder leading to the platform.

EXT. LOOKOUT PLATFORM - SHORT TIME LATER

Penny and Steed are settled on the platform. Binoculars lie next to them. Penny notices an insect crawling around near her. She picks it up, inspects it, and then pulls her insect book out of her pocket. She makes a few notations then sets the book down on the platform. 

STEED

Studying insects?

PENNY

I’m going to be an entomologist.

Penny smiles at Steed; he sort of smiles back. They both get to the task of being lookouts. They both bring binoculars to their eyes. 

They both pause. 

Penny — stone faced — lowers her binoculars. She turns to Steed. Steed slowly lowers his binoculars — then turns them around — the right way. He glances haughtily at Penny then raises the binoculars back to his eyes. Penny turns back and raises her binoculars. 

STEED

So! You’re enthralled with this new discovery. I’ve been studying dinosaurs for over twenty years. My studies have put me in the midst of the Jurassic period where my students and I have recreated an entire diorama of fighting beasts, lingering in their death throws—

PENNY

Here they come!

Steed points his binoculars toward where Penny is looking with hers. 

STEED’S POINT OF VIEW THROUGH THE BINOCULARS

A blurry image comes into view. The focus sharpens on a T-rex. Its jaw wide open — its dagger-like teeth bared in what looks like a roar.

STEED

drops his binoculars. His jaw wide open — in what looks like terror.

PENNY

Is reality a bit more... challenging?

Steed’s still ripped with terror.

STEED 

I think I prefer them... fossilized.

PENNY

And... on paper?

Penny puts down her binoculars and prepares to climb down the platform.

PENNY (cont.)

Come on. They’re closing fast. We have to tell Ellie.

Penny climbs down the rope ladder. She looks back up to see Steed peering at her over the edge of the platform. 

STEED

You go ahead. It’s best if I stay up here... to maintain the lookout. 

Penny looks a little frustrated, but heads off to find Ellie.

Steed arranges himself more comfortably on the platform. Penny’s insect book lies near him. He contemplates it for a moment, then picks it up and flips through several pages — he seems to be reading Penny’s notations. He looks a little curious but quickly dismisses it. His attention goes back to the oncoming dinosaurs.

STEED 

Yes, it’ll be much better if I stay right here where I’ll be... 

(he peers through the binoculars at the oncoming rex which is now closer) 

...right about eye level. Hmmmm. Yes, well, maybe it wouldn’t be such a bad idea to maintain the watch on level ground, where we can... take cover. 

Steed rapidly moves to climb down the ladder.

EXT. BEACH 

Ellie walks toward the shack on the beach. 

INT. SHACK 

Ellie walks into the shack and looks around. Black netting is in a bundle on the floor. Ellie stoops to inspect it. A closer view shows it to be fish net. 

EXT. SHACK 

Ellie walks out of the shack and scans the bank along the river’s edge. She sees what looks like rope extending from the river into brush that grows close to the riverbank. She walks toward it.

EXT. RIVERBANK 

Ellie walks up to the rope and pulls on it. Fish net rises out of the river. Ellie drops the rope and raises her binoculars, scanning the shoreline hundreds of yards down the beach. She spots another set of ropes leading into the river.

Penny rushes out of the forest and over to Ellie. 

PENNY

We’ve spotted the dinosaurs. They’re closing fast.

Penny notices the rope.

ELLIE

The river’s netted off to keep the eels in with the dinosaurs. Give me a hand. We’ve got to drop the net. 

They move to untie the ropes. 

JAMISON (O.S.)

Now, you really wouldn’t want to do that.

Ellie and Penny turn to see Jamison and two Amawi walk across the beach toward them (they all carry rifles). On the beach in the background are Grant and Malcolm, guarded by three other gun-toting Amawi. A 35-foot power cruiser is moored near the beach in the distant background. 

Jamison stops in front of Ellie and Penny. He glances at the ropes. 

JAMISON

I’m sorry to change your plans. So you thought you’d get ahead of me? —Lost on the river... please. And where’s your newest colleague, Dr. Steed? 

Ellie and Penny don’t respond. Jamison looks along the brush at the jungle’s edge. 

JAMISON (cont.)

(raising his voice)

We know you’re out there Dr. Steed. You must come out. We can’t have anyone sneaking around now.

There’s no response. Jamison motions for the Amawi to bring Grant and Malcolm over as he calls out once again for Steed.

JAMISON (cont.)

Come now, we don’t have any time to waste.

No response.

JAMISON (cont.)

All right, then.

Grant, Malcolm, and the Amawi now stand next to Jamison. Jamison lifts his rifle, cocks it, and points the butt to Grant’s head. Jamison calls out again to Steed.

JAMISON (cont.)

Now you wouldn’t want to see Doctor Grant hurt... would you?

ELLIE

Steed! Come out of there!

(bellowing)

N-O-W!

Steed scurries out of the brush. He races toward the group, stumbles and catches himself, scrambles toward Ellie; who’s poised like the Jolly Green Giant — legs apart, hands on hips. Steed crumples at her feet. 

Grant and Malcolm are stunned, dazed.

MALCOLM (to Grant)

You worry too much. 

From within the jungle, a brachiosaurus BELLOWS. Everyone turns toward the sound of the dino CRASHING through jungle.

JAMISON

Clear the beach!

Everyone races for the shack. A THUP sounds nearby. One of the Amawi suddenly looks sleepy; he passes out, collapsing to the ground.

THUP! Jamison whirls around toward the jungle.

JAMISON’S POINT OF VIEW

Several tranquilizer-gun toting Tupi take cover behind the trees.

THUP! THUP! THUP! The group breaks apart as everyone dives for cover.

The brachiosaurus CRASHES through the trees and onto the beach. It heads straight for the river. 

Ellie rushes back into the jungle.

Another brachiosaurus CRASHES out of the jungle and heads for the river.

EXT. JUNGLE 

Ellie rushes back through the jungle and sees an adult Oviraptor trot toward her, followed by several baby Oviraptors. Ellie notices by its marking that it’s the same Oviraptor they had seen the previous day. She races toward it and waves her arms in warning. 

ELLIE

No! Get back!

The adult Oviraptor stops and stares at her. The babies stop behind it. 

Penny runs up behind Ellie. 

PENNY

Ellie! We have to keep them away!

ELLIE

I’m trying! 

(she gets an idea)

Come on... come on! Please!

The adult Oviraptor cocks it’s head and peers at Ellie’s anguished expression. It seems to understand and SQUAWKS a warning to its babies. Ellie and Penny race back through the jungle, followed by the Oviraptors. 

ON THE BEACH

More RIFLE PLAY. The two brachiosauruses wade into the river. 

Jamison raises his rifle and releases three rapid-fire SHOTS into the air. He takes a few more shots at the natives then runs for cover behind the shack. He turns to see that the eels have been released into the river. 

EXT. IN THE RIVER - DAY

The eels whip around one of the brachiosauruses. It BELLOWS and turns back toward the beach. 

EXT. ON THE BEACH 

The brachiosaurus, enraged by the eels, spots Jamison. It BELLOWS and stretches its neck toward Jamison. Jamison runs but the brachiosaurus is too fast for him. It clamps Jamison in its mouth and raises him high in the air. The eels continue to whip around the water. The brachiosaurus is overcome, stiffens, and falls like a felled tree, disappearing with Jamison into the river.

The T-rex is now on the beach. It turns toward the jungle and BELLOWS. The baby rex returns a TRILL. The adult rex turns back to the river and wades in. As it wades in deeper, it turns again and BELLOWS to the baby. 

Several huge eels whip around the rex, stunning it.

The baby SQUEALS in horror. The rex HONKS a warning to the baby. The baby SQUEALS in return. The rex, now almost gone, sinks into the river. It HONKS faintly. 

The baby WAILS frantically. 

EXT. JUNGLE - DAY

Grant spots Ellie and Penny. He runs toward them.

BACK ON THE BEACH

The mother rex has disappeared into the river. The baby rex turns and races back into the jungle. 

EXT. JUNGLE 

Ellie, Penny, and Grant have just waded over a stream. The baby rex races up to the stream and stops. It WAILS. Grant rushes across the stream, grabs one of its arms, and leads the WAILING baby rex across the stream. Steed comes WAILING up the trail, but is just as horrified when he sees the baby rex. He SCREAMS as he runs right past it. 

As they all race along a trail that follows along the river’s edge, they hear the sound of a BOAT ENGINE. Malcolm, Koubawa, and the Tupi have captured the boat. They pull up along the riverbank and quickly lower a gangplank. The group rushes toward the boat.

AT THE BOAT 

Steed runs past everyone to be the first on the boat. Penny quickly leads the Oviraptors and baby rex up the gangplank. Ellie turns to Grant. 

ELLIE

What are we going to do? We can’t hide them — if anyone finds out, they’ll be killed! 

GRANT

We can take them out of here.

ELLIE

But, Alan, where— 

GRANT

There’s this nice little ranch in Australia. 

ELLIE

But your plans, your research center— 

GRANT

I think we could put it to better use. 

Ellie gives Grant a big hug and kiss. Then she hurries onto the boat followed by Grant. He and Ellie pull up the gangplank as the boat speeds away up the Amazon. 

EXT. JUNGLE - DAY - A FEW DAYS LATER

The BUZZ of a chainsaw, then a ROAR as a tree CRASHES to the ground, pulling several liana-linked trees down with it. 

WIDER ANGLE

Hundreds of acres of barren land surrounded by dense rainforest.

EXT. ELSEWHERE, DEEP IN THE RAINFOREST - DAY

WHISTLES, HOOTS, and the BUZZ of insects call from the jungle. 

A treetop flower falls gently to the jungle floor. 

A beetle crawls over dried leaves. 

A rare, emerald-green quetzal (with a crin breast and long, turquoise-green tail feathers) WHISTLES then takes flight toward the tree tops. It lands on the upper branches of the canopy and silently looks around, carefully deciding its course. Its wings gently unfold as it rises into the air, toward the panorama of canopy life before it.

EXT. AIRPORT CARGO LOADING ZONE - DAY - SEVERAL DAYS LATER

TWO MEN prepare to load several large crates with screened-out vent holes onto an airplane. One of the men notices the tag attached to one of the crates.

ATTENDANT I

Hey, these came all the way from South America. 

The other attendant is looking at the tag on one of the other crates. 

ATTENDANT II

And they have a long way to go.

The crate Attendant II is handling has a loose board. He notices it, and then pushes it SQUEAKING aside. He looks in. 

A RATTLE is heard from inside the crate. 

The man just stares into the crate. He pulls back slowly, motions for the other man to hand him a hammer, and then gently hammers the loose board shut. The other attendant looks at him curiously. 

ATTENDANT I

What was it? 

Attendant II pauses — thinking. 

ATTENDANT II

One of those... Amazonian kangaroos.

ATTENDANT I

Kangaroos? In the Amazon? 

ATTENDANT II

The Amazon has some very unique creatures. 

The other man thinks, and then nods in agreement.

They walk away, past a series of smaller crates. An odd, RUMBLING sound is heard. The men stop. They look at each other. ATTENDANT I looks down at his stomach, pats it.

ATTENDANT I

Better get something to eat. Guess this belly won’t make it to lunch time.

ATTENDANT II

Me too. I’m so hungry — I could eat a dinosaur!

Another, anxious RUMBLING sound is heard.

FADE OUT

THE END  


End file.
